Time Is Fleeting, As Is Truth
by CloudOfDarkness'sProtege
Summary: Zexion, Axel, Roxas & Demyx are all entering their first year of university. Zexion meets a handsome stranger and is immediately taken. Will love strike the pair, and will Axel & Roxas stay together throught the strain of university? ZemLux & AkuRoku.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Alright, this is my first story. Ever. So, please don't hate, I've never done this before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or characters, license, or anything else character specific. I own the place, what they do, their interactions, and the game KH 358/2 days. Please, enjoy!

Also, there is lemon, yaoi style. The entire thing is male love, and there is lemon as well. Don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not too sure where to start here...<em>

_So much has happened in the past three weeks, life feels like a blur of motion, passing me by, and only I remain resolute..._

_I should probably begin from the beginning, that would make the most sense..."_

**Day I ~ The Beginning**

I thought that today might be different. That, somehow, my life might change for the better, even just a little.  
>But, it seems, that it isn't going to happen, at least, not anytime soon. Today was my first day of university, being fresh out of high school, and a young, eighteen year old. I wasn't naive. however. I had experienced horrors of this world, those which I would not - could not, speak of. I looked at myself in the mirror, attempting to fix my hair up, as the shower flattens it repeatedly. I laughed at myself, sardonically, and thought to myself:<p>

'Why am I doing this? What can I possibly hope to achieve here, I'll be surrounded by the same people as I always have been...  
>Well, I suppose that this is a small comfort...<br>They will still tolerate me, after all, so it won't be that bad, I'll be surrounded by people I know, and people who I like.  
>Just the four of us, it'll be fun, if socializing is fun, that is...'<p>

While I _thought_ I was thinking this, another teen, with red spiked up hair came up and stood by the entrance to the door.

'I'm just a small comfort, am I, Zexion? I thought you liked being around with us.' enquired the red-headed man, with a glint in his deep emerald eyes.  
>'I do like being around you, Axel. You... Roxas... Demyx... you're all great friends. It's just, well, I'm not sure about this...' I stated, shocked for but a second, until he realized that Axel was joking.<br>'I'm just pullin' your leg, Zex! You're waaay too serious, you need to let up a little, get out there, have some fun!' joked Axel, playfully punching my shoulder.  
>'Hey, that hurts! I do have fun, I read, that's enjoyable for me! Besides, aren't we meeting the others up at the grounds, in ten minutes?' I countered, grabbing my satchel, with both my educational books, and my leisure books as well.<br>'Oh shit, we better go!' Axel shouted, grabbing me, and ignoring my protests, he dragged me to his car, taking me to school.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'I wonder if they're there yet, I mean Demyx is probably still in bed...' Axel said thoughtfully, eyes narrowed and focused on the road.  
>'They'll be there, Roxas would never let Demyx sleep in, with all the noise he makes, they're probably already at the school...<br>Anyway, when did you start caring about Demyx?' I joked, trying to remain calm at the thought of Demyx.  
>'Hey, don't say that about my boyfriend! He's not loud, and I should know! And, for your information, I've always cared for Demyx... in a brotherly way, of course.' stated Axel, lecherously, his mouth raising at the talk of Roxas.<br>'Of course.' I stated, having grown used to Axel's... open way of speaking by now.  
>'You're worried about seeing him, aren't you?' inquired Axel, quietly, as if we were going to be heard.<br>'I'm not worried. I'm never worried, am I? I stated back, emotionless.  
>'That's what's worrying me...' whispered Axel, as he sighed, and we pulled into the university's grounds, and whilst looking up at the tallest spire, I recalled my first visit here, at the end of last year, accepting my place here, for an History degree.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I felt so small, compared to the buildings, I felt miniscule. I shook off my fears, and went to the History office, climbing the central staircase to the sixth floor. I was struggling to control the anxiety that I felt, but I had managed to keep it under control, that being a skill of mine, being able to hide things successfully from others. Except from Axel; he seemed to always know what was on everyone's mind, and he was understanding and caring, despite his lecherous acts. He was the only one who knew all of my darkest, deepest secrets. Shrugging off thoughts of self-doubt, and deceit, I strode over to the double door, that barred me from the History professor. Mustering what little courage remained, I knocked on the doors, politely awaiting entry. The door then opened to reveal a blond haired man, potentially in his thirties, with a slight beard, dressed in red, with something resembling a cape hanging off of his shoulders.

'Ah, our latest addition to the student body, for an History degree! Welcome, come in, come in!' the man said, ushering me inside.  
>'Thank you. I'm here to formally introduce myself and accept my place here in your established university.' I stated, with a blank face. A little courtesy goes a long way, I thought.<br>'Oh, don't worry about that, it's completely fine! So, you're entering our university, as a first-round offer... So, you must be Zexion Veirdece, correct?'  
>'Yes, that is correct. And, you are the History Dean, Mr. Crevel?'<br>'Yes, though there isn't quite such a need to be so formal with me, Zexion. Please, just call me Ansem. Is there anything else you required, I don't mean to take up your time...'  
>'No, I believe this counts as accepting my place here. Thank you for seeing me personally, Mr. Crevel.'<br>'It's no problem, Zexion, though, please, call me Ansem.' he replied, with a smile on his lips.  
>'Well, thank you for doing it anyway, Mr. Cre - Ansem. Until the start of schooling then.'<br>'Yes, until then. Thank you, and good luck.'  
>'I don't believe in luck, but... thank you anyway. Adieu.' I replied, attempting to sound cheery at the prospect of schooling, which isn't usually hard for me.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I shook myself out of recollections of the past, and saw Axel looking concernedly at me.

'Are you sure you're alright, Zexion? Axel inquired, looking with narrowed eyes down at me.  
>'Yes, Axel, I'm fine. Just intimidated by the school's size. Let's go meet up with the others, please?' I asked, trying to keep a steady voice.<br>'Alright Zexion, just... just don't hurt yourself.' Axel whispers, softly.

'Dude, do you think they're here yet?' Demyx asked, impatiently.  
>'Yes, they're here.' Roxas stated, calmly, while smiling up at the taller blond male.<br>'Alright then, if you're so sure... where are they? Hmmm?' Demyx asked, smiling, with a glint in his eyes.  
>'We're here, Demyx. I thought even your vision was better than that.' I stated, cheerfully mocking him.<br>'Z-Zexion? When did you get here?' Demyx exclaimed, astonished at his inability to see them prior to now.  
>'Around five minutes. How were your holidays?' I shrugged, looking noncommittal.<br>'They were amazing, I went to the beach nearly every day, and swam for hours and hours! What about your holidays?' Demyx replied cheerfully, grinning widely.  
>'Mine were... good, I stayed home and read for most of them. Axel came over a few times, to keep me company, but I enjoyed my holidays. What's your degree?' I asked, inquiring with a slanted head.<br>'Oh, I would've thought that you would've known, I'm doing Music, wouldn't that be obvious?' Demyx replied, with a goofy grin on his face.  
>'Yes, I suppose that would be right. Anyway, what units do...' I inquired, walking with Demyx to the courtyard.<p>

'Wow, I don't think Zexion would've responded quite so... positively to Demyx.' Roxas stated, with an air of understanding in his words.  
>'Neither, but they'll be fine. I've missed you, Roxas, I really have.' Axel stated wistfully, looking down into those deep sapphire eyes his lover had.<br>'I've missed you too Axel, I truly, and deeply, ha-' Roxas replied, eyes shining bright as he looked up into Axel's emerald eyes, and was ensnared, both by his eyes, and Axel's lips.  
>'Roxas... I love you.' Axel whispered longingly in Roxas' ear, while he held him in a tight embrace.<br>'Axel... I love you too, forever and ever.' Roxas replied warmly turning his face to Axel's, and kissing him deeply and strongly, tongues engaged in an intricate swordfight.  
>'We... We should probably catch up to them... before our first class...' Axel stated, as they pulled away from each other, feeling slightly empty and lost, as well as dazed from the intensity of their kiss.<br>'...Alright. But, we're being open about our relationship, no hiding it from everyone else. I mean, Zexion & Demyx know, they'd have to be blind not to notice, but yeah, I don't want to hide myself, hide us, from the world.' Roxas stated, caressing Axel's face in his hands.  
>'Agreed, I'm sick and tired of pretending. Come on, we better catch up to them, the grounds are pretty large here...' Axel replied cheerfully, kissing Roxas on the forehead, and after grasping his left delicate, beautiful hand in my own right hand, they set off from under the tree, walking up to the courtyard to find Zexion &amp; Demyx.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I sighed impatiently, waiting for Roxas & Axel to arrive, and save me from Demyx's onslaught of noise. Don't misinterpret what I'm saying, I used to love Demyx, last year that was, and I still like him as a really good friend, but he does have one flaw, a gaping, noticeable flaw. When you start Demyx talking, there isn't much possibility of him not talking for quite some time. On the way up here, I had discovered that he had nearly all practical music units, with a few drama ones. Demyx said that he would like to be a professional performer, but he also does like composing his own pieces on his sitar. I've never understood why the sitar appealed to Demyx, but, I suppose the unconvential draws other unconvential things toward it.

'...and that's my inspiration for being a musician! Are you even listening, Zex?' Demyx rambled, eyes darting toward me, with his hands on his hips.  
>'Demyx, that pose makes you look ridiculous. And, yes, I was listening, very inspirational. You certainly know how to sell the career to someone. Hold on... is that Axel? And Roxas? Kissing? In public?' I said bewilderedly. They had vowed that they weren't going to do anything in public... So, they must have decided that they don't care what anybody else thinks...<br>'Zex, you still with us? You almost looked shocked, like you were going to fall into the fountain, and mess up your hair, hahaha!' Axel said, chuckling to himself, offering me a hand to stand up.  
>'Well, I didn't expect you to be intimate... <em>in public<em>. Though, I am proud of you, this should be a more accommodating place of your love, than in high school...' I responded, cheerfully, ignoring his jibe about my hair, and terrible balance. I took his hand and stood up, still feeling quite short, well, save for Roxas. He was even shorter than me, though we've at least all grown since the start of high school, Roxas hasn't, not yet, anyway.  
>'I decided that there isn't point in a relationship if you can't be open about it, otherwise, you may as well not have one. Being in the darkness, away from others never really suited me, nowhere as it suits you Zexion - that wasn't meant to cause offense, if it did, I'm sorry - but I prefer being in the light, being in company of others...' Roxas went on and on, and I could feel my interest in this train of thought waning, but I did think about his casual observation, that darkness suits me... As much as I try not to admit it, I do enjoy the company of others, but I've never found the one person that I'd be willing to give up my hard-earnt solitude for.<br>'Roxas, dear, you're rambling.' Axel stated, as he cut off Roxas midstream by kissing him deeply, each of them losing themselves in the other's eyes. Demyx then decided that he would draw attention to the pair, by giving them catcalls and whistles, attracting any other people that were around. All of them weren't looking surprised, but none of them were giving off a negative reaction to their intimacy, which was good, and confirmed Roxas's suspicion.  
>'Guys, maybe we should be reporting to our Deans, for our timetables?' I asked sheepishly, as I wasn't quite used to all the attention that us as a group were receiving.<br>'Right as always, Zexion. Shall we, Roxas, dear?' Axel stated, a smile in his eyes, a genuine one, at last.  
>'If you say so, Axel.' Roxas replied, fitting his arm inside the gap that Axel had created, linking their arms together as they walked off to the Economics department.<br>'Man, they are going to get so much attention this year... I almost feel left out. Anyway, I should get to reporting to my Dean. Hopefully, he isn't strict, I'd like to be able to relax this year! Anyway, see ya later, Zex!' Demyx replied cheerfully, running to the Music department.  
>I stood there, feeling slightly at unease with the world this morning, it felt different... I concluded that it was just the atmosphere of being at a university, and having more freedom and independence than I ever had. I walked across the courtyard, around to the north of the fountain, and into the 'Spire Of Rememberance'. I chuckled slightly, as I recalled that all the places here have names that correspond to the courses inside.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I walked up the central spiralling up to the sixth floor, and found the secretary there, her nameplate telling me her name was Namine Remmoy. She had blonde hair, at such a perfection that I thought she may have rivaled me for time, and care spent on hair.

'Good morning, Ms Remmoy, I was wondering where I can pick up my timetable for the year?' I asked cheerfully, flicking my hair back in front of my face.  
>'Yes... hold on... you're Mr. Veirdece, correct?' she asked enquiringly, whilst shuffling through a lever arch file, which had photos of students supplied from high schools.<br>'Alright... here you go. All you need to do is see Mr. Cre - Ansem, I mean, and choose what specialization of History you will be doing.' she replied sweetly, keeping the meeting strictly professional.  
>'I see, thank you for your assistance.' I replied with a blank face.<p>

I made my way across to Ansem's office, down the hall behind Ms. Remmoy's office, and knocked on the door. The door swung open, and I saw Ansem sitting there at his desk, conversing with another student, apparently doing a History degree as well.

'Are you sure you want to do this? The course might be difficult-' I heard Ansem say, before he was cut off by the younger man.  
>'I'll be fine, don't worry about me.' stated the mystery man warmingly. His voice was beautiful, it swept me away, stronger than any tempest, than any wave. Consequently, while my mind was fantasizing about this man, I lost track of what I was doing, and walked through the door that led directly into Ansem's office, and walked into the man, as he was walking out, spilling his books everywhere.<br>'I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you at all, I wasn't paying any attention, I'm sorry!' I said frantically picking up his books. As i was picking his books up, I studied the man. He looked around twenty, and I thought he was beautiful. He had a few ear piercings, one of which was in an intricate symbol, that looked like one off of a cover of my favourite book, a fantasy novel, Donobyo & Shalerset. His hair was a very bright blond, almost white, but more platinum coloured, with an accompanying beard. He looked a bit mischievous, and he had a pack of cards hanging out of his sweater pocket, accompanied by black tight-fitting jeans.  
>'Don't worry, it's fine. My name's Luxord.' the man said, in the most beautiful British accent I'd ever heard.<br>'A-Are you sure? I'd be h-happy to reimburse you, somehow... Oh, uh, my name's Z-Zexion, by the way.' I said, trying to keep up with conversation without my mind running away with the sound of his voice.  
>'Hmmm, maybe after classes today, we could go somewhere?' Luxord asked, chuckling to himself, and smiling at me.<br>'O-Okay, I have to get my timetable, and choose my m-major... I know a good bookstore, which has a cafe in it as well, if you want to meet up there? I said, my legs trembling at his voice.  
>'Alright, I'll meet you at the courtyard, at four. I can't wait... Zexion.' Luxord stated, a glint in his eye as he smiled at me, and walked out to go to his classes.<br>Feeling somewhat dazed, and confused, I went to see Ansem, and there were three options for specialization; Anthropology, Ancient History, and Modern History. I chose Anthropology, as it would give me an insight into how people lived thousands of years ago, and compare and contrast that to only a mere hundred years ago, to determine human behaviour. Behaviour, and psychology has always intrigued me, and has always been a passion of mine, ever since I first saw one. I thanked Ansem for his acceptance of my decision, and he asked me if I had seen that man before now.

'No, I don't think I have seen him before, why?' I asked, positively curious now.  
>'Because... he is my son, and whilst he is chivalrous, and kind, he can be arrogant, and you seem like a nice person, Zexion. I just don't want you to hurt him, nor you to get hurt. He is usually clueless as well, but I am not.' Ansem replied caringly, his eyes shining bright, like he had been waiting for something like this for some time now.<br>'Ah... I understand. Don't worry, I won't hurt him.' I assured him, leaving the room, feeling somewhat elated, and heading to my first class of the day.  
>'...It's not <em>him<em> I'm worried about...' Ansem sighed, after I had left.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Zexion, are you joking? You met a cute guy, and he wants to see you after school, to meet up?' Axel inquired, for about the fifth time.  
>'Yes, Axel, for the last time, he is meeting me at the bookstore, you know, the Scrying Eye? The one I live in, that's the one I'm meeting him in. Why are you acting so incredulous? You know I don't lie about these things.' I replied, feeling a little hurt.<br>'Zex, I'm not, incredulss... inkredd... how do you say it?  
>'Incredulous.' I said, whilst eating my sandwich, having a slight moment's rest during lunch break to actually eat something.<br>'Yeah! I'm not acting like that, I'm just happy for you, and surprised, that's all. I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all.' Axel replied, hitting me on the back playfully.  
>'Ow! Well, if you don't get back to Roxas, you're going to get hurt soon.' I replied, alternating been smirking, and grimacing in pain.<br>'Yeah, you're right about that. You gonna sit with us, or stay here?' Axel inquired, a sense of longing in his voice.  
>'I'll think I'll sit with you, Axel.' I replied, smiling up at him.<br>Axel rushed over to Roxas, and in between scoffing down his cheeseburger, told Roxas what I'd just spent half an hour trying to convince him about.  
>'Zexion, that's so good, I really hope it works out!' Roxas said, hugging me with joy. I nearly fell backwards, and was wheezing with the force that Roxas was hugging me with.<br>'Roxas, I think you should save those hugs for Mr. Almef over there; he's almost feeling left out.' I replied once I'd caught my breath.  
>'Yeah, come and hug me, Mr. Grithsbens!' Axel exclaimed, at Roxas, standing up.<br>'I'll do more than that, Axel.' Roxas replied, hugging and kissing Axel sensually and hands roaming on his body.  
>'Um, guys? Perhaps, making out on school grounds, isn't such a good idea? Just an idea here? Anyway, where's Demyx?' I called out, trying to elicit some response from them. When I didn't get any, I threw my arms up in the air, and sat down, face buried in a book. I dimly noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that they were wandering over to the toilets on campus. As we sat in one of the far corners of the campus, no-one really ever came over here to check on us, so we were able to do what we wanted. Which, judging, by what Axel and Roxas were doing, the noises they were making, and the direction they were heading, what they wanted to do right know, would be to have sex in the school toilets.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Axel moaned deeply, as Roxas' skilled tongue was pervading his mouth, and his hands were roaming his body. He was indeed lucky, not just to have such an amazing boyfriend as Roxas, but that they were similar in many ways, including their sexual drive. Axel was shuddering at the touch of Roxas' cold fingers flitting over Axel's skin, on his back, on his front, Roxas was touching every square inch of Axel he could see, and most of what he could see either. Axel unbuttoned his shirt, and casually discarding it on the floor, he pulled his mouth away from Roxas' mouth, and suckled on Roxas' neck. Roxas moaned loud and deep, as Axel suckled on his neck, having not seen his lover for weeks prior to the start of university, he was in a sexual frenzy, even the slightest touch from his lover sent him into a lust-filled haze. Not that Axel minded, of course. Roxas loved all of Axel, absolutely everything. Roxas shuddered at Axel's warm mouth, and gasped deeply as Axel bit, and marked Roxas as his own. Not that Roxas cares, he didn't care what anyone thought anymore.  
>'A-Axel... P-Please...' Roxas moaned, unable to continue with the loving foreplay any longer.<br>'What do want me to do... Roxas?' Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, as he took Roxas' shirt off, exposing that slim chest of his, the product of doing some surfing with Demyx in his spare time, giving it a slight tan, but not much.  
>'A-Axel... I-I want you... i-inside of m-me... P-Please?' Roxas begged, shuddering, being assaulted with pleasurable sensations as Axel was sucking on one of Roxas' nipples, knowing that gently sucking, teasing and biting them did things to Roxas that no other person could, and would, do.<br>'Seeing as you asked so nicely, yes, of course. But first... let's help you out, shall we?' Axel inquired, a devilish grin on his face. He moved lower, laying kisses down Roxas' chest, until he got to Roxas' pants. He undid them gently, and slowly, teasing Roxas even further. His pants finally free of his legs, Axel pushed them down , past his knees onto the cold tiled floor. Roxas laid back on the bench in the room, that was used for people changing their clothes, and Axel kneeled in between Roxas' legs, taking his stiff length deep into his mouth, and began sucking Roxas' delectable seven-inch member, looking up at Roxas with his deep emerald eyes. Roxas threw his head back, and moaned deeply as Axel took him further into his mouth. His body was wracked with moans, with his legs arching up into Axel's mouth, trying to get as much of his hot, wet, sweet mouth on himself. Axel moved his mouth up and down slowly at first, teasing the tip of Roxas' engorged member with his tongue, before swallowing him deep, to the hilt.  
>'Axel!' moaned Roxas, now beside himself with pleasure, and began to sit up, and thrust his cock deep into Axel's mouth. Axel took it all, deepthroating Roxas', whilst fondling his balls in pleasure. He then stuck a finger in his mouth whilst still sucking Roxas' cock, and tracing a line on his cock, gently wormed the finger into Roxas' ass. The pleasure emanating from his cock, and the pleasure from his ass was too much for him, and weeks of pent up sexual fury was released, with a scream from Roxas of Axel's name, came in Axel's mouth. Axel swallowed all of the salty-sweet juice, before kissing Roxas deeply, his tongue pervading the blond teen's mouth.<br>'Now, Roxas, now I will be inside of you. Are you ready, or do you need more time?' Axel asked, whilst wetting a second finger, and inserting it into Roxas, followed quickly by a third, scizzoring him rapidly, whilst stretching him out for Axel's nine-inch delicacy.  
>'A-Axel... F-Fuck me, please.' Roxas moaned, contorting his body upward, laying down once more, with his legs up in the air, ass pointed directly at Axel's cock.<br>'Fuck Roxas... you're so hot, you know that. right? Axel said, controlling himself not to just plunge in and ravage his beautiful ass. He stuck his cock at the entrance to Roxas, and pushed in gently, letting out a deep, husky moan as he slowly entered Roxas. Roxas gasped aloud, at the feeling he had been craving, the feeling he had been missing, for the whole summer break. He writhed around, and clutched his ass on Axel's member, tightening his asshole. Axel moaned deeply, and pushed in a bit more, being careful not to hurt Roxas with his lust. He saw Roxas gasp open as he pushed past his sphincter, and smiled at him, as he knew that Roxas was past what little pain he had been feeling. Axel bent over Roxas and kissed Roxas, while he slowly entered Roxas fully. Roxas moaned and gasped as he has stretched fully by Axel's member, and he felt so full, he felt so right. Axel, looked at Roxas, a question in his eyes, and Roxas nodded slightly, both too far gone in their sexual throes to formulate a compete sentence. Axel slowly backed out of Roxas, whilst still kissing him deeply, tongues fighting for dominance, when Axel gyrated his pelvis, pushing his cock deep inside, right to the base. Roxas gasped deeply, and Axel pushed his tongue inside Roxas' mouth. Co-ordinating his pelvis thrusts, and his tongue's movements, Axel set up a nice rhythm for their fucking. Axel adjusted his angle a few times, and on the thirteenth thrust, Roxas moaned deeply and loudly. Axel looked at him wickedly, and continued to thrust into those nerves, Roxas'sweet spot for fucking, making him moan deeply every thrust. Axel could also feel something hard pushing up against his belly, and Roxas looked at him wickedly, pushing his tongue into Axel's mouth. Axel retaliated, by speeding up his thrusts, whilst grasping and jerking off Roxas, making both of them moan, and pant hard.  
>'Roxas... I'm close...' Axel warned, in between thrusts.<br>'Axel... So am I...' Roxas replied, in between moaning and clenching and releasing the sphincter of his ass.  
>Axel continued to fuck at their dogged pace, but suddenly went harder, and faster, pounding Roxas' prostrate with every thrust. Roxas couldn't take much of this, and came almost immediately, over both his and Axel's chests. As an immediate reflex to this violent ejaculation, Roxas' sphincter tightened almost immediately, causing Axel to let out a deep, husky, guttural moan, and came deep inside Roxas, panting.<br>The two laid there, Axel on top of Roxas, exhausted, until Axel got up, and kissed Roxas deeply.  
>'Roxas... I love you.' Axel stated, like an unbendable truth.<br>'Axel... I love you too. We should clean ourselves up.' Roxas replied, looking into those deep emerald eyes of his lover.  
>And with that, they cleaned up, and went to their class for the afternoon, looking fully satisfied.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Zexion had a rather troublefree afternoon, he attended his 'Cultural Awareness 101' class, and spent most of it deeply intrigued. Part of this could be due to the fact that Luxord was taking the same class, and sitting next to him. Zexion did find it difficult to concentrate between the friendly banter from the cute Luxord and his _amazing_ voice, and the teacher discussing the basic differences between cultures, and architechture. Nevertheless, Zexion managed to get the work done quickly, whilst chatting with Luxord.  
>As the bell sounded, announcing that it was the end of the afternoon session of learning, Zexion and Luxord walked to the front of the school.<p>

'So, Zexion... What sort of books do you like to read?' inquired Luxord harmlessly, eyes bright in anticipation.  
>'U-Um, I usually don't mind, I'm an avid reader of lots of books, though I like to read fantasy ones mainly, especially the adventure ones, where they take you to a different world with the storytelling...' I stated, as I trailed off, blushing.<br>'What's wrong, zexion?' asked Luxord, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
>'I-I just don't w-want to bore you, that's all...' I replied, feeling a little bit sheepish.<br>'I don't think you could ever bore me, Zexion. Come on, let's go to this bookstore of yours.' replied Luxord, smiling seriously, and sweetly as well. He opened his car door for me, it was a white Mini, which suited him.  
>'I must admit, I like your car. Very suitable.' I replied, smiling at him.<br>'It _is_ quite cozy, indeed. Let's go, then!' Luxord agreed, and we drove off to the Scrying Eye.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

We arrived shortly after 4:30, and as we pulled up, I got more and more nervous. Because I frequent this place like a ghost, haunting a large house who never will pass on to the other side, all the staff members know me, quite well indeed. I was a bit worried as to what they'd think, but then Roxas' words echoed to me:

_'Why bother living a lie, when the truth is so much more fulfilling?'_

Roxas told me that a week before now, but it had somehow slipped my mind. But, he was correct. Granted, I'd have to be careful, I don't want to spring it on Luxord that I like him. Luxord noticed my frown, and his brow creased, almost synchronized with mine.

'Zexion, are you sure you're okay?' Luxord asked, genuinely concerned.  
>'Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, I'll take you to the second floor, it's the best part.' I replied, and led him inside. The store was a lot more full than I had anticipated, but, being in January, the bottom floor, being a school supply store, would obviously be busy.<br>'Sorry Luxord, I forgot everyone'd be trying to get school stuff. Just, hold onto me, and we'll make it through.' I replied, looking at my feet, feeling sheepish.  
>'Zexion, please, stop apologizing for things that are beyond your own control. Lead on, m'dear.' Luxord said, a glint in his eyes. I immediately blushed red, head to toe, and grabbed his hand, and led him through the crowd toward the staircase. As we climbed the staircase, the second floor had absolutely no resemblance to the first. The second floor was oval shaped, with bookcases lining the walls, and creating miniature aisles to the back. In the center, there was a cafe, and surrounding it, tables and chairs where I led Luxord down, and we took a table.<br>'Heh... I now understand why it's called the Scrying Eye... you'd need one to find the book you were looking for.' Luxord stated, grinning, whilst taking in the sights and smells.  
>'Yes... and it's shaped like an eye, as well. Would you like something to drink, or eat, perhaps?' I asked, being a good host.<br>'Actually... I would like a mocha, if possible. And a slice of cake; you choose what type.' Luxord replied, being courteous.  
>'Alright then! I'll be back in a few minutes.' I replied eagerly, rushing off to the 'eye' of the room, the cafe. As I rushed off and placed my order at the cafe, I looked back and saw Luxord staring at me and smiling at me. I instantly blushed, and looked at the cafe, where the woman there was passing me my coffee.<br>'Ah, Kairi, thank you for that. And strawberry cake; good choice.' I thanked her, smiling.  
>'Zexion, good luck with him.' she stated, smiling as she tossed her hair, and kissed me on the cheek.<br>I walked back to Luxord, handing him his mocha, and strawberry cake.  
>'Ah, thank you for that. I took the liberty of getting you a book to read; 'Northern Lights'. It sounds like what you'd enjoy.' Luxord said, smiling as he accepted his offering of coffee &amp; cake.<br>'Awww, thanks Luxord!' I replied smiling.  
>'What did you get to read?'<br>'I got 'The Bartimaeus Trilogy' out, it's humourous, which is good, because I do like that, and I'm expanding what I like into the fantasy realm as well.' Luxord responded, smiling at me.  
>I blushed, and drank my caramelatte, in between taking bites of the strawberry cake. I groaned in appreciation of the cake, and Luxord looked over the top of his book, and chuckled at me.<br>'You're so cute like that.' I stated without even thinking about what I was saying. As soon as he looked up, I had realized what I had said, and blushed head to toe, and hid behind my book.  
>'Zexion.' Luxord called my name to shake me out of my horrific reverie. I popped my head out of my book, and then he kissed me on the lips.<br>'Luxord?' I asked, unsure if this was real.  
>'I don't want you feeling bad about anything. You're too cute for that.' Luxord replied, a smile in his eyes. There was a little silence, interrupted by my blushing, and realization that I had homework from Cultural Awareness to compete, while I still had control of my senses.<br>'I-I should probably be getting back, to do my homework.' I replied, still trying to wrap my head around the conversation we were having. He thought I was cute? B-But...  
>'Okay then. I'll drop you off back home.' Luxord stated, feeling a little sad. We slowly exited the building, and got into his Mini, and we drove back to my apartment.<br>'Luxord... What's your full name?' I asked.  
>'Luxord Teim Crevel. But, you can call me Luxord, or just Lux.' He replied, smiling. We turned into my driveway, and stopped the car.<br>'Thanks Luxord... This was fun. Again tomorrow, unless we get tonnes of homework?' I asked, nervously.  
>Luxord was smiling, looking at me. 'Of course, Zexy.'<br>While I was standing there stunned, Luxord chuckled to himself, and got in his car, and drove back home, feeling very happy and satisfied, as did Zexion.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, that was interesting for a first chapter! Where will things go with Luxord &amp; Zexion? Will anything stop Axel &amp; Roxas? And what happened in Zexion's past?<br>If anyone has any ideas, please review and let me know! Or, just review anyway, because I would love any feedback possible.

Love you all, and until next time, read well - CloudOfDarkness'sProtege

P.S. Anyone who guesses why the last names of characters are as they are, will get love, and a feature in the story! :3


	2. The Realization

Author's Note: There are new characters in this one, so it ends up being expanded to having one-sided Demyxia, which could change as the story goes on, or however you write it. It's Marly & Demyx though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything associated with it, except this story. If I did, Luxord would so be mine, and I'd be Zexion.

Warning: There will be lemon, but there'll be lemon in every chapter, at least, that's what I'm foreseeing. All the pairings will be gay, so if you don't like yaoi, or male love, then don't read the 'fic. There's a game of Blackjack as well, but they don't bet anything. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know what came over me...<em>

_I felt so powerless, unable to control my reactions._

_For the first time, I was unable to normalize my emotions."_

**Day II ~ The Realization**

I woke up today, with my head not quite as high as it normally was upon the pillow. I have sort of 'princess and the pea' reflex thing, even the slightest bump, even under a pillow, I can feel it. So, it was strange to me, to realize that I couldn't feel anything under my pillow, even though there was only one there. I sat up and felt a soft feeling against my shirt. I wondered what could have been such a good dream, or perhaps a bad one that I cuddled up to my pillow. Shaking my head at the absurdity of me requiring anything to hold onto, I put it back in place, and was making my bed when I heard a sharp knock at the door.

'Just a minute!' I yelled, and found some pants in my wardrobe which I put on. Seeing visitors in my underwear is probably not the best idea. I made a half-hearted to fix my hair, but the attempt was just futile. I answered the door, and saw a girl, maybe as tall as me, standing outside, with black hair and piercing sapphire eyes.  
>'Xion! It's wonderful to see you!' I exclaimed, with genuine appreciation at her visit. Xion is my older sister, twenty-two years old, and finished her business degree at the end of the year before last, and went on holiday for a while before returning for employment. She already had a management job at The Scrying Eye, and she delayed it until she got back, and back she is!<br>'Hellooo... Earth to Zexion... Come in, Zexion...' she stated, waving a hand in front of my face.  
>'Hmmm? Sorry, please, come in.' I replied, opening the door more so she could come in. She stepped inside, picking up her two large carry bags, and dumping them down near the door, glanced around the opening room quickly, before looking back at me.<br>'Huh, as neat as ever. Just like I expected.' She responded, smiling at me.  
>'Would you have expected any different?' I asked, smiling back at her.<br>'No, not really. Is my room through there?' She asked, pointing at the arch to her right.  
>'Y-Yeah, that's it.' I answered, trying to keep conversation, whilst remembering my schedule for the day. I had more 'Cultural Awareness' class this morning, a break for midday, and then from 2pm until 4, I had 'Foreign Languages' class.<br>'Zexion, are you sure you're alright?' Xion asked, somewhat concernedly.  
>'Yes, I'm fine, I'm just remembering my schedule for today, so I don't go to the wrong class.' I responded cheerfully, trying to put her at ease, and avoid any unnecessary questions.<br>'Zexion, what's really up? You've never forgotten a class before.' Xion asked, seeing through my facade.  
>'Look... I can't go into it, not until I confirm what I think it is, but I'll talk to you tonight, okay? I've got to catch the bus today, so I'll see you tonight! Bye Xion!' I exclaimed assuredly, kissing her forehead before leaving for the bus, picking up my satchel on the way out.<br>'Zexion... just don't get hurt. Please...' Xion whispered to the door as it shut behind me, and then she started unpacking her bags.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I managed to catch the bus that stopped right in front of the university, and I saw Demyx at the front of the school, doing what he did best; sleeping. I walked up to him, and gave him a shove, which shook him out of his precarious balance. I swear, he's the only person who I know that could possibly sleep standing up.

'Ow, that hurt! Oh, hey Zex.' Demyx said, sprawled on the floor. I gave him a hand and pulled him up, shaking my head at his laziness.  
>'Demyx, this is <em>university<em>, not_ highschool_, you can't just fall asleep here. Anyway, where were you at our lunch break yesterday?' I asked, playfully punching him on the arm.  
>'I was being harassed by one of the other students, and I fell asleep to avoid it. Needless to say, Mr. Ructonen wasn't very impressed...' Demyx yawned, as if talking of sleep was enough to make him sleepy.<br>'Which student; is it that pink-haired man over there, the one who's looking at you?' I replied with a smirk, knowing full well that he was the one harassing Demyx. All the colour drained from Demyx's face in an instant as he looked around and saw the pink-haired man right behind him.  
>'Aaah! W-What are YOU doing here?' He asked, trying to keep some sense of bravado up, but failing, quite miserably I must say.<br>'Hey there, sexy. What are you doing? Oh, is this your friend? I don't believe we've met, I'm Marluxia Slombos, but you can call me Marly.' the pink-haired man exclaimed, showing off his hair, before holding his hand out to shake mine.  
>'U-Um, okay then... I'm Zexion Veirdece, and I'd prefer Zexion, please. You know, you're one of the few people who can actually scare Demyx.' I said, shaking his hand whilst enjoying this new, scared Demyx.<br>'Oh really? Well, we better be changing that. Come on, Dem-dem, I want to get to know you. Let's go for a walk, and I'll start off. I really like flowers...' I heard Marluxia say, his voice drifting off into the background as he took Demyx for a walk.  
>'Ahahahahahahah, was that Demyx? He looked fucking petrified!' Axel laughed, his head thrown back. Roxas was chuckling to himself, and then leant up and kissed Axel on the cheek.<br>'Yeah, that was Demyx. Or Dem-dem, as Marly likes to call him. Seems like Demyx has a fanboy, hahaha.' I responded chuckling at Demyx's absurd reaction.  
>'I agree, that was pretty funny. Shouldn't this be a good thing for Demyx then? Axel asked, tears of laughter falling from his eyes.<br>'Well, either way, it's going to be pretty good for Marly, anyway. I've got class in a few minutes, what about you, have you guys got any classes this morning?' I asked, flicking my hair back in front of my face. Luckily, in order to save face, I had a few minutes before the bus arrived earlier this morning to sort out my hair, so it looks less like a disheveled mess, but it looks pretty good to me anyway.  
>'Nah, we've got the lesson off. But we thought we'd do some study this morning. One of the perks of being Business students is that we get the whole library to ourselves. And no-one else will be bothered to come in to study, so that's another bonus.' Roxas stated, smirking a little. I rolled my eyes at him, and watched them walk up to the library to the left of the central fountain.<p>

'So, those are your friends, correct? They seem like pleasant company.' a deep, unmistakeably British voice stated from behind me. Composing myself, I turned around and saw Luxord standing there, dressed in similar black jeans to those he wore yesterday, with a white t-shirt, that seemed tight on his chest. I blushed, and tried to act calm, whilst thinking for what possible reason I was noticing these things about him.  
>'Y-Yeah... How long have you been there for? If you wanted, I could introduce you to them...' I replied, feeling a little confused as to what I was thinking about him.<br>'Heh, that'd be delightful. We should go to Cultural Awareness, or we're gonna miss our midday break, which I'd rather have, wouldn't you?' Luxord stated, we walked together to the fifth floor of the 'Spire Of Rememberance'.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Axel & Roxas truly were alone in the Library, but not many people usually went there when they had a free session, especially first thing in the morning. Axel was going to sleep in anyway, but had a devious idea for something to keep 'studying' interesting, especially first thing in the morning. Roxas was intrigued as to what Axel might be planning, and he was excited for his plans to come to fruition. Axel motioned for Roxas to come closer, and kissed him full on the lips, their tongues dueling, neither one giving up the fight.  
>'Roxas... Do you want what I'm offering to you?' Axel asked Roxas, his emerald eyes darkened with the desire he has for Roxas. Looking into Roxas' eyes, he can see that Roxas feels exactly the same way, his sapphire eyes darkened as well, giving in to the desire for Axel, and the desire to satisfy what's in his pants.<br>'Axel... If you're sure you want to do it here, then yes, I'll do it.' Roxas replied, loving Axel, for every reason that exists in the universe for someone to love someone else.  
>'Alright then, just try not to be... too loud, okay Roxas?' Axel responded huskily, suckling on Roxas' earlobe, making him shudder and moan aloud. Axel smirked, and sucked harder, biting slightly on his lobe. Roxas moaned louder, and slowly, with fumbling fingers, undid Axel's shirt, button by button. Once two buttons were done, Roxas pulled the shirt over Axel's head, and looked down at Axel, in all his glory. Roxas kissed Axel, his tongue urgently pushing into his mouth, grasping his body, pulling him closer to him. Axel shuddered at the feeling of Roxas' cold chest on his own warm one. He then found a different sensation, a warm, sensation, missing from his mouth, but now on his right nipple. Axel moaned loudly as Roxas suckled and bit on Axel's nipple, causing the red-haired man to cry out, and shudder under the masterful touch of his lover. Roxas smirked, and leaving a wet trail of kisses upon Axel's chest, slowly reaching down to the jeans, that were so loose they could've fallen down at any moment. Roxas seized this opportunity to pull down Axel's pants, and was slapped in the face by Axel's member.<br>'No underwear, huh? Kinky.' Roxas exclaimed, before slowly placing his mouth on Axel's member, acting shy, before swallowing Axel down to the hilt, running his tongue on the underside of Axel's cock, before wrapping his tongue around it, moving his tongue up and down on Axel's member.  
>'R-Roxas! Unh... P-Please, m-more!' Axel cried out, moaning deeply as he ruffled through his boyfriend's hair, holding him closer to his cock. Roxas took his mouth off of Axel's cock, winked up at him, pulled Axel off his seat, and onto his face, sticking Axel's ass in his mouth, rimming it, and tongue fucking Axel gently, as he knows how tight, and hot Axel is. Axel screwed up his face, determined not to cum so quickly. But, he couldn't hold it in, and as Roxas came up from underneath him to look at his face, Axel's cock exploded, all over Roxas' face, and Axel's body. Roxas then laid on top of Axel, took some of the cum off his face, and put it on his finger, and made Axel suck on it. Axel accepted the finger greedily, and undid Roxas'pants, and with only a couple of strokes, Roxas exploded all over Axel's stomach as well.<br>'Mmmm... I love you so much.' Axel assured Roxas, handing him a few tissues.  
>'And I love you too.' replied Roxas, cleaning himself up with a tissue, and kissing Axel.<br>'Now, we should _really_ do some study.'  
>'Okay, Roxas dear.'<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'So, Axel & Roxas, was it? They're the names of your friends, right?' asked Luxord, while comparing the differnce between Incan & Aztecian building strutures.  
>'Yeah, oh, and Demyx too, the taller blond male, but he ended up being taken away by Marly-Marluxia.' I replied, growing bored of this work. There are only a few differences in Aztecian &amp; Incan architecture, and it doesn't take two hours to figure that out. More like five minutes.<br>'Marly? Hmmm... the pink-haired male? I think... he was trying to hit on you... as well as Demyx.' Luxord replied, choosing his words carefully.  
>'R-Really? Well, I'm not interested in him... I don't see what can be gained from relationships, to be perfectly honest.' I replied, honestly.<br>'Why is that? Have you been hurt by someone in that sense? Luxord asked, now not even pretending to do his work.  
>'Back in highschool... I used to like someone. That person was completely oblivious to what I thought about them, so I tried to let him - them, know how I felt. Unfortunately, when I told them, they took it pretty badly, and they... they beat me. I didn't have the best environment growing up at home, my parents were always away on work trips, so as soon as I could I moved out. Xion, my sister, was a really big help to me during that time, even though she was off on holiday at the time... I'm pretty sure that they've changed, but because of that person, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone with my bare heart. So, I covered it up, and tried not to feel anything ever again... But, slowly but surely, both my heart, and the wall that I've built over the last year are crumbling down to nothing... I'm sorry to bore you, I usually don't tell someone things like that.' I stated, with no inflection in my voice, which was now reduced to merely a whisper.<br>'Zexion...' Luxord started, but before he could, I packed up my books and fled to the restroom, where I could recover some semblance of control. I sobbed my heart out, feeling worthless, and useless, until I heard the door open, and footsteps on the floor.  
>'Zexion?' I heard a deep voice call out, a reassuring voice. I sat down and continued sobbing, feeling unable to do anything else but sit here, wallowing in sadness and self-pity. I heard the stall door in front of me creak open, and I looked up and saw Luxord there, a sad look in his eyes, and I cried down into my arms, feeling utterly alone.<br>'Zexion, everything's going to be alright, okay? Just, trust me on this. We'll be able to teach you to feel again, whether through a person, or from books, you'll be alright Zexion, because I'll always be there for you.' Luxord said, caringly, and came over to me. I looked up, saw his face, which was one of friendship and help, and something else I couldn't identify. I cried into his shoulder, and he held me close, and looked after me. When the tears stopped falling, I sniffled, pulled away, and sneezed. Luxord smiled at me, and handed me a tissue, and I noticed a tear out of the corner of his eye. Was he crying too? Or did he have something in his eye? I concluded it was the latter, and after drying my nose, we stood up.  
>'So, we're on break now. Did you want to go to the bookstore, or stay here?' Luxord asked, concernedly. He made me feel so... happy, and I didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't understand why I was feeling like this, and I almost missed the question.<br>'U-Um, can we go to the bookstore, I want you to meet someone. Please?' I asked, my grey eyes wide with longing.  
>'You know I can't resist that look.' Luxord replied with a smile. He led me down the staircase, and around the fountain to his Mini, and drove across to The Scrying Eye.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

As we drove up, we noticed that there were nearly no cars around, save for all the staff ones there. We parked directly in front of the shop - not like it would be hard to notice the Mini - and walked through the double doors, the cheery tune from the door's opening grating on my nerves, but I ignored it. I led Luxord through the aisles of educational books, and down to an office tucked in the back. Luxord gave me a quizzical look.  
>'Don't worry Luxord, this is just where the person I want you to meet works, it's alright.' I reassured him, smiling up at him. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds, I turned the handle and saw Xion sitting at her desk, head deep in thought. I crept up behind her, and caught her smirking.<br>'Hello Zexion. Yes, you're just that bad at sneaking up on me.' stated Xion, looking up at me and Luxord.  
>'Oh, uh, well, Xion, this is Luxord. He does Anthropology with me at university. Luxord, this is Xion, my elder sister. She was the one I was telling you about, remember?' I stated, feeling happy that Xion has given Luxord the sign of approval, at least so far anyway.<br>'It's nice to meet the man who's put my brother in such of a tizzy. You seem sweet.' Xion replied, smiling at Luxord, and at my discomfort.  
>'H-Hey! I'm right here, you know!' I exclaimed, blushing from head to toe. Luxord just laughed, heartily, and ruffled my hair, causing me blush an even deeper shade of red - if such a thing was even physically possible.<br>'Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Xion. Do you, by any chance, have a break now?' Luxord asked, smiling whilst still holding onto me. What was this feeling? I felt... content in his arms. I have to ask Xion about this.  
>'Well, yes, I do actually, now that you ask me. Care to go up to the cafe, drinks on me?' Xion asked, smiling at me, while I'm still blushing.<br>'Yes, that sounds excellent, what about you Zexion?' Luxord asked, releasing me from his tight embrace. I felt... sad at not being with him, but I managed to stop blushing, however.  
>'Y-Yeah, okay then, let's go then!' I responded, and we walked up the stairs and found a table on the edge of the 'eye', and I sat down with Luxord.<br>'So, Luxord, Zexion, what would you like to drink, and what would you like to eat, as well?' Xion asked, grabbing out a notebook, and a pencil from her hair.'  
>'I-I'd like a caramelatte, please, and maybe some chocolate cake, I have a sort of craving right now...' I stated sheepishly.<br>'Well, I'll give one of those caramelattes a go, please, and I'll have some chocolate cake as well, if that's not too much trouble. And I'll pay for the food, I insist.' Luxord replied suavely, smiling at me, causing me to blush, yet again.  
>'Alright guys, I'll be back in a few minutes!' Xion hurriedly replied, getting to the cafe before there was a line, though I doubt there would be a queue.<br>'So... do you like her, Luxord?' I asked, not wanting to bore him.  
>'Yes, I do, she seems sweet. I can understand why you love her so much, and why she loves you too.' he replied, smiling at me.<br>'Really? What do you mean?'  
>'Well, it's pretty hard not to like you, Zexion. You have this... aura of mystery, and fragility around you, though you aren't very externally fragile, and it makes people want to get to know you... want to protect you.'<br>'...You think so?' I asked hesitantly. I didn't think that people wanted to know me, I've never really been popular in school...  
>'Yes, I think so. I know that's how I feel.' Luxord replied, causing me to blush, for about the millionth time today.<br>'W-Well, why don't you tell me about yourself then!' I asked, eager to hear about his past, and eager to steer the cnversation away from myself.  
>'There isn't much to tell, really... As a kid I was sort of ignored, which was fine with me, I didn't really like other kids. I always felt a little too mature for my age, but occasionally the child in me would shine through. In highschool we had a bit of a gambling thing set up, we wouldn't bet money, obviously, but we'd bet small things, like homework and food... I used to win, all the time, and I've always loved cards, both games and tricks. And, I came to college a year after I graduated highschool, and I didn't really know what to do, so I travelled a little bit longer, and eventually realized that I wanted to do History. I originally chose Ancient History, because Egypt interested me, but I soon realized that while I may have liked the course, I couldn't do it. So, this year, I picked Anthropology, and not only am I loving it, but I'm doing well at it too.' Luxord replied, eyes staring into the distance. I nodded, because I was in a similar position in Year 12, I wasn't sure whether English or History was my true calling. But, I'm glad that I picked History in the end.<br>'Sounds like a great childhood. Look, our waitress is coming.' I replied with a little chuckle. Xion had returned, smiling, carrying the coffee and cake on a platter, like a true waitress, minus the uniform. Xion was just wearing casual clothes, a bright red sweater, and blue trackpants.  
>'Here are your drinks, gentlemen, enjoy.' Xion chuckled as I blushed at being called a gentleman, and she doled out the food and drinks.<br>'Mmmm, I love caramelattes, so much!' I exclaimed, knees tucked up against my chest while sipping my coffee, tucked into the armchair.  
>'They are really quite nice, indeed!' Luxord exclaimed, chuckling at my euphoric face. I merely blushed, causing both Luxord and Xion to laugh heartily at me.<p>

And we sat like that for hours, just chatting about meaningless stuff, until Xion had to go back to work, which was around one pm, and we were just sitting there, coffees drunk, and cake eaten.  
>'I really like your sister, she's really nice. I wish my sister was like that...' Luxord sighed, laying back in his seat.<br>'You have a sister? Why don't you like her?' I inquired, curious now.  
>'Oh, my sister's name is Larxene Durhten Crevel, she's only a few years older than me, but she isn't the nicest person. She likes to insult people, which doesn't make being with her very enjoyable. But, I don't want to complain. So, uh, do you want to play a game for a little bit, to pass the time?' Luxord clarified and inquired, pulling a deck of cards out of his pant pocket.<br>'Hmmm? Oh, y-yeah, sure! I like playing Uno, actually... I have cards for that somewhere...' I responded, fumbling through my satchel bag.  
>'Uno sounds like fun, Zexion.' Luxord responded, as I handed the deck of cards to him to shuffle. Luxord smirked, and threw the cards into the air, making a spiraling pattern before falling back down in a heap. I laughed as I helped Luxord pick up the cards, feeling carefree. After all the cards were properly shuffled, we drew our hands and the first on the discard deck was a green six.<br>'So, you like card games, do you Zexion?' Luxord asked, playing a blue six.  
>'Yeah, well, it depends on what the game is really. At least this one allows me the chance to win.' I replied, putting down a blue zero.<br>'Ah, so you just want to win, do you?' Luxord asked competitively, a smile in his eyes as he plays a blue two.  
>'Well, I can be a little ambitious when people make things contests...' I responded, smiling shyly as I play a blue eight.<br>'Well, if it was a contest, there must be some kind of reward, don't you think?' Luxord asked, a gleam in his eye as he puts down a yellow eight.  
>'Well, I suppose so... But I can't think of a suitable reward that could go with this game...' I replied, feeling unimaginative as I put down a yellow four.<br>'Don't worry, neither can I.' Luxord responded, by playing a yellow zero.  
>'H-Hey, Luxord?' I asked, playing a red zero.<br>'Yeah, Zex?' Luxord replied, drawing a card from the deck, and looking at me, smiling.  
>'D-Do you want to do our, uh, homework together tonight?' I asked, playing a red four down.<br>'Yeah, sure, it'd be great fun. Hopefully we won't get much from Languages... though if we get any, I hope it's Egyptian.' Luxord stated, smiling, playing a yellow four.  
>'Oh really? I've always been interested in Egyptian mythology. Oh, u-uh, Uno.' I stated, playing down a yellow +3 card.<br>'Damn, not a plus 3! Mythology huh... I wouldn't have picked it, I would have thought you'd be a technological-achievement-matters-nothing-else-does kind of person.' Luxord replied, face screwed up in mock aggravation.  
>'Hahaha, well, myths are just as in important in culture as technological advancements are. And, game over.' I stated with a smirk, playing a yellow six.<br>'That's agreeable, indeed. You're good at this.' Luxord replied with a smirk, shuffling the cards back together, and handing them back to me.  
>'T-Thanks, but I bet you're better at other games.' I thanked him, and put the cards back in my bag.<br>'We should probably head back for our Foreign Languages class; we don't want to be late...' Luxord asked, as we stood up.  
>'Y-Yeah, we should go back...' I responded, numbly, and we walked out of the cafe, and down the stairs to a slightly busier shop, but it would be even busier, and louder later. I saw Xion working behind one of the counters as we walked out and gave her a quick wave before we went out of the door. We got into the Mini, still very visible, and very different from the other cars there. We got in, and drove to the school, making general pleasant conversation before our Languages class.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Demyx sat down with Axel & Roxas for lunch, and after looking around him and behind him, was glad he was finally alone, and free of Marluxia. Demyx sighed, slumped in his seat, and ate his salad.  
>'Demyx, you're getting paranoid, already.' Roxas noted, leaning into Axel's chest, smiling contentedly as he ate his burger.<br>'I-I just don't like him, and how he is around me!' Demyx exclaimed, nervously, half-hoping Marluxia would hear and leave him alone.  
>'Demyx, have you actually thought to yourself why he's acting like that?' Axel inquired harmlessly, eating some fries.<br>'What do you mean? He's doing it to annoy me, obviously.' Demyx blurted out, as if it was obvious.  
>'...You're so naive, Demyx.' Axel sighed, shaking his head at Demyx's reaction, and ate some more fries.<br>'But, I don't understand!' Demyx shouted, feeling highly confused.  
>'Well then, shall I make myself clear?' a voice beckoned from behind Demyx. Demyx turned around recognizing the voice, and saw Marluxia standing there.<br>'W-what do you mean, make yourself c-clear?' Demyx asked, his voice higher pitched than normal.  
>'Like this.' Marluxia stated, bending down to Demyx, and kissed him. Demyx was squirming and writhing, but with Marluxia's lips on his own, it felt so... right. But, he wasn't gay! Wasn't he? Demyx's mind was filled with these thoughts, and as Marluxia's lipsleft his own, he gave out a little whimper.<br>'Understand now?' Marluxia asked, before turning around and walking away. After Demyx had gained some sense of composure, he jumped up, face still shocked.  
>'H-Hey, wait!' Demyx shouted before running off after him. Axel &amp; Roxas looked at each other, and Roxas chuckled.<br>'Looks like this year just got more interesting.'

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Luxord & I got back to school, just in time for class. Grabbing my satchel bag out of the Mini, we headed up the stairs to the 'Spire Of Rememberance', and went through the fifth hall on the first floor, and the second door on the right was our classroom. Luxord held open the door for me, and I smiled at him, and walked through the door. Luxord went to the back and motioned me to follow, and I sat next to him in the middle of the fourth and last row. I pulled a small case out of my bag, opened it and put my glasses on.  
>'You wear glasses?' Luxord asked, astonished that he hadn't noticed them before.<br>'Y-Yeah, why, do you not l-like them?' I asked, and inside my own head, I asked myself why his opinion mattered to me, I usually don't care what people think about me.  
>'I think they suit you, and you should wear them more often. They make you look cute.' Luxord stated, ruffling my hair. I blushed, and the teacher went around the classroom handing out worksheets for us to fill out.<br>'Egyptian, my favourite!' Luxord exclaimed, and worked through the worksheet like a rocket, making the time pass quickly. I used the language tool in my book to help the translation, and found it was a story about Osiris & Isis. It made me chuckle a little; Egyptian mythos is always interesting to me, no matter how insignificant the story, or how unrealistic the events are. Luxord saw my smile and chuckled at me, and we stayed silent, but content in each other's company. When I saw the teacher come around with a stack of work during the last five minutes of class, I audibly groaned, and Luxord chuckled at me. Unfortunately for me, the teacher took this as some kind of offence and gave us both double homework. As soon as he finished handing it out, we put it in our bags, and we left the university for the day. I sat down on one of the courtyard benches next to the fountain, and sighed.  
>'Sorry Luxord, I didn't mean to give us double homework. I feel bad now, how can I make it up to you?' I asked, looking down at the ground, fiddling with my hair.<br>'Zexion.' Luxord whispered. 'Zexion. Look at me.' I flicked my hair back, and looked up at his face. His beautiful, caring face.  
>'You don't have to do anything to make it up to me. I'm happy just being with you. You need to stop apologizing and feeling bad. None of this is your fault. Come on, let's go and work on this. Seeing as we don't have a guide, my knowledge of hieroglyphs... may be useful.' Luxord replied, helping me to my feet. We moved down to the steps when, with my amazing balancing ability, I tripped over a slight height differential in the flooring and fell down the stairs, hurting my ankle. Luxord looked shocked, and ran down and caught me, three stairs down, and helped me to my feet.<br>'Owww... I'm so clumsy, ugh.' I stated, and tried to walk another step, but my foot shrieked in pain, so I fell back down again.  
>'Zexion, let me help you.' Luxord started, helping me to my feet, and I was determined to prove that I could do this myself, and took another few steps, before falling down in agony. But, instead of finding cold, hard concrete, I found a soft, yet still firm and calming feeling. I looked up and saw that Luxord was smiling at me, pushing my hair out of my face.<br>'Zexion, you don't have to do this by yourself. Just remain still, I think you have a sprained ankle, which means you won't be able to walk for a little while.' Luxord stated, reassuringly providing me with the facts.  
>'O-Okay... I just don't like having to rely on people, because I've managed to deal with things myself for a long time.' I babbled, feeling a little sheepish.<br>'Don't worry, I won't get in your way, and the company of another can be reassuring.' Luxord replied, smiling warmly at me, before placing me in the passenger seat of his car before getting in himself.  
>'Now, you're going to have to provide directions to your house, okay?' Luxord asked me, making sure I wasn't in too much pain.<br>'O-Okay, well, you need to turn onto the sixth left after leaving here, and then the tenth right, and the house number is number sixty, on Siel Lane.' Zexion replied, gesticulating his directions as well to clarify.  
>'Well, that isn't too hard to remember. You just rest here, okay?' Luxord confirmed, making me feel at peace.<br>'Okay.' I replied, and that was the last thing I remembered before having a short nap until we got to my house.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Your house is so interesting, I love it!' Luxord stated, observing his surroundings. I merely blushed and shrugged. My house is circular, divided into five segments; four around the outside, and one in the middle. The middle was circular, and housed my kitchen, bathroom and dining room, the farthest one was my study and bedroom, the one on the right, Xion's current residence, and a third of my library, the left side contained another guest room, and another third of my library, and the first room was the other third of my library, an atrium, and a leisure room.  
>'Really? I know it's unconvential, but it's nothing really special. What's your house like?' I asked, inquiringly as I led him whilst being carried through the spare guest room into my room and study.<br>'Oh, I don't live in a house, just an apartment, and my sister seems to take all of the room.' Luxord sighed, getting out the homework we were assigned.  
>'Well, if you wanted, that other guest room we passed through is spare, if you want it, you can have it.' I offered, turning on my laptop, and on to Google, just in case we had any trouble with our assigned work.<br>'Well, I don't want to be a burden, so I must find some way to repay you.' Luxord responded suavely, making a start on his work.  
>'Well, being with me is the best way to repay whatever debt you could ever have. Also, helping me with this last one, I don't get it!' I replied, smiling at Luxord. What was this warm feeling in my chest?<br>'Well, let's see, what symbols are there? Ah, that's a made up one, enter it in the computer.' Luxord replied, chuckling at the teacher's work.  
>'You learn... when at school? I thought these were all real ones!' I exclaimed, feeling stupid now.<br>'Well, it seems like he wanted to throw a personal joke at us. Oh well, at least all the homework is done. What now?' Luxord asked, smiling mischievously.  
>'U-Um, well, we could go and pick up that stuff of yours?' I asked Luxord, anxious to get all his stuff here, and stay with him at the same time.<br>'Are you sure you'll be okay with that, I don't want to aggravate that ankle of yours any more than I have to.' Luxord replied caringly, staring at me as if he was asking for permission.  
>'I'll be okay, besides, not only do I want to meet this sister of yours, but, I also want to spend more time, with you...' I replied, trailing off as I suddenly realized why I wanted to spend time with Luxord. He is different than me, but similar in ways. Being around him makes me feel comfortable, it makes me feel... whole. I... I... I think I love him, and now I know that the barriers I had constructed around my heart have fallen away completely.<br>'Well then, we should go. It's not long from here, in fact I only live a few minutes away from the university.' Luxord replied, smiling at my blank, thoughtful face. I snapped out of my reverie, and allowed myself to be picked up by Luxord, smiling as he put me in the Mini. We reversed out of the driveway, and just sat silently on the drive up there, and it might have been quiet enough to hear the cogs in my mind turning, and thinking about what I realized.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

We arrived at Luxord's apartment - his old apartment - and took the elevator up to the twelfth floor.  
>'Zexion, a word of warning: she's not very nice, and she isn't very blunt about it either. Just stay calm, don't believe anything she says, and respond to her in kind. All she ever does is cause trouble.' Luxord warned me, and I nodded my head and appreciation. We walked up to the tenth door, and knocked loudly.<br>'Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!' I heard a yell, as well as some female snickers. The door opened, and I saw a blonde woman, slightly older than me, and taller too, but not as tall as Luxord. She had a scornful look on her face, and she oozed anger.  
>'Well, look what the cat dragged in. Luxord, I'm pretty sure I told you not to come back here. And who's that you've brought with you? Well? Answer me!' Larxene shouted, her face seemingly fixed in a smirk. Luxord unfazed, just looked at me apologetically, and helped me inside, ignoring Larxene's shouts of fury.<br>'If you don't answer me, this MINUTE, I will tear this door down and throw you out of the window. Now, let me IN!' Larxene yelled, and I had to cover out my ears at the noise.  
>'Let's just say I'm making your wishes come true. I'm leaving. I've had enough of your shit, Larxene.' Luxord replied, trying to keep some semblance of calm, and control whilst packing his stuff. After loading himself up with two boxes, and me with one, he opened the door, and saw Larxene there smirking.<br>'So, Luxord. You've finally told me what I wanted to know. It took you quite some time, but you finally did it. I always knew you were some pansy faggot.' Larxene snidely remarked, causing Luxord to nearly burst with pent up anger.  
>'Luxord... Luxord, it's alright. She's not worth losing your temper for. Let's... Let's just go home.' I assured Luxord, and Luxord looked at me, the rage in those beautiful lapis lazuli eyes, dimming, and the beauty only strengthening. I leaned up and moved toward his lips, when I suddenly let go of the box, and fell down to catch it again.<br>'W-We should go...' I stammered, forgetting Larxene was here for a moment.  
>'Yeah, fuckin' leave already, gay fuckers!' Larxene shouted as she walked off, leaving us to show ourselves out. We walked out of the apartment, and got in the lift and took it back down to the bottom floor.<br>'Sorry about that, she isn't the nicest person to be around with...' Luxord started, calming himself down.  
>'It's alright, you don't have to see her again. We can just be together, oh, and my sister as well, but that's only temporary.' I stated, knowing full well the implications of that statement.<br>'So... I'm not temporary?' Luxord asked, feeling quite happy about this.  
>'Of course not. Come on, let's go home.' I confirmed, smiling and hugging Luxord, as we put the boxes in the Mini's car boot.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

We parked the Mini on the driveway I had installed last year, only because Axel, often accompanied by Roxas, would come over frequently and keep me company. I smiled at Luxord as I knew that I had all the company I would ever need from now on.  
>'You're so cute when you're thinking.' Luxord remarked, as he helped me out of the car.<br>'Definitely not as cute as you, though.' I stated back, smiling, but also wincing at the pain that my foot was giving me.  
>'Well, I must say, I am definitely loving this house.' He stated as I opened the front door, and we carried the boxes inside.<br>'I'm glad you like it. Do you want some help putting your clothes away?' I asked, as we went through to his room.  
>'Your company will be all the help I require.' Luxord replied, before smiling at me and unpacking the box with his clothes in it. I tossed him a pack of spare coathangers I had to hang his clothes on.<br>'So, uh, Luxord... I'm sorry if this comes across as a bit personal... but how do you feel about... me.' I asked, not feeling as bold as I thought I would've been.  
>'Well, Zexion, I think you're really cute, and as I said before fragile. And you're really intelligent and caring as well. I like you, a lot. I... I want to be with you. And that's not a small thing from me, I don't ask people to give up anything for me... but there is one thing I'd like you to, if you can. Your solitude.' Luxord stated, his voice becoming serious.<br>'I think I can do that. I know this sounds immensely corny, but I loved you, the first momenti laid eyes on you, the moment that I walked into you in the office. You make me feel all kids of emotions, you make me feel wanted, you make me feel like I belong with you, and the barriers that surrounded my heart, and my mind, have crumbled. And I want to be with you also, but I also don't want to rush things, but I don't want to take them too slow either, I just want to love you, and at the moment, that's enough for me.' I responded, pouring my heart into the statement.  
>'Zexion, can I, can I... kiss you?' Luxord asked, his serious face on.<br>'Of course you can, Luxord.' I responded, wishing that my ankle wasn't sprained. Luxord helped me stand up, and whilst supporting my back with one of his arms, he leant his head down to mine as I tilted mine up to kiss him. It felt heavenly, like drinking a thousand caramelattes at once, but even better than that. As we kissed, he opened up his mouth, as did I, following his lead, and his tongue slipped into my mouth, and gently touched mine, as if to reassure me. Like a turtle creeping out of it's shell, hunting for food, my tongue came out to play with his, and we were entwined, complete, for the first time. It felt wonderful. He then pulled away, smiling at me, and I smiled back at him.  
>'That was wonderful Luxord, I really do love you.' I stated, smiling fully at him.<br>'It was, and I love you too, with my full heart. Now, seeing as you chose the card game this morning, may I pick the one we play tonight?' Luxord asked sweetly.  
>'Of course, but can we not bet anything? I've not played anything even remotely related to gambling before.' I confessed, and Luxord appeared shocked.<br>'Well, m'dear Zexy, it appears tonight I'll be teaching you how to play Blackjack!' Luxord exclaimed, helping me into a chair.  
>'Okay then, how do you play it? I asked sweetly and ignorantly.<br>'Well, there is a dealer, and any number of other people who are playing. The dealer deals out two cards to everyone, including themselves. Basically, the object of the game is to get your card values to twenty-one, or beat the dealer. All numbers are taken from the face value of the card, so for example, a number 10 card is worth 10. All face cards are worth 10, and aces are worth 11, unless that takes you over twenty-one, in which case they're worth one.'  
>'Okay, so, how do I get more cards?' I asked, understanding the rules so far.<br>'You say 'hit me'for another card, and 'stand' if you don't want anymore. After everyone's 'stood', then everyone flips over their cards and anyone with twenty-one, or the closest to twenty-one, but still being under twenty-one. The dealer also has to have their first card flipped over, and doesn't get any more cards after they reach seventeen or higher. to give everyone a chance. Want to play?' Luxord asked, a competitive glint in his eye.  
>'Okay, let's go!' I exclaimed, trying not to let too much away.<br>Luxord dealt out two cards each, and the card he flipped over was a seven. I had a nine, and a king.  
>'I'll stand.' I said, trying to put some conviction in my voice. Luxord chuckled, and drew another card for himself, and revealed them to me. He had a seven, an eight and a six. He had twenty-one. I scowled at him, and we played again.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

After an hour of this, I had won about two games out of the ninety we had played. I was glad we had agreed not to bet anything, and I was sure that my ankle was better at this point, so I stood up at the conclusion of the final game.  
>'I swear you're cheating, somehow. Anyway, I'm feeling a little tired, how about you?' I asked, yawning widely.<br>'Hahaha, no, not cheating, just played it many, many times. I'm a bit tired too. Do you want me to help you to your room, Zexy?' Luxord asked, concerned for my welfare.  
>'I think I can make it-' I started, before I tried to take a step, and fell flat on the floor.<br>'Apparently not.' I finished, whilst picking myself off of the floor.  
>'I'm taking care of you tonight.' Luxord stated, picking me up off the floor.<br>'I... I'd like that.' I stated, as he took my shirt off and put me in my bed. Before I dozed off to sleep, I felt another weight on my felt, and felt Luxord kiss me on the neck, before I went to sleep a satisfied smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Phew! This is a loooong chapter... But, I like writing long stories. Just,don't expect too many updates soon, school starts tomorrow, so I won't have as much time as I do now. But, please, review, review and review, I'd love feedback, so I can make it better for you guys, which is the whole point, right?<p>

Until next time, read well - CloudOfDarkness'sProtege


	3. The Freedom Before The Chains

Author's Note: Yeah, so this is the third chapter, and don't worry, there will be some kind of conflict, or multiple conflicts that will rise and strike the couples. So, don't worry, this is the last fully lovey-dovey chapter, for now at least. I think. I actually somewhat cried whilst writing the last one, so this is actually pretty deep for me too.

Warnings: Swearing, which you should've noticed by now was in it, um, there's some lemon, there's gay love, obviously, but yeah, if you don't like it, then why are you so far into reading this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's affiliates, but I do own my brain, the places, and how I make the characters interact.

* * *

><p><em>"I've never felt so alive, so free in my life...<em>

_I want this night to last forever, I don't think I could deal with losing him..._

_I sincerely hope it will last, but regardless, at least we can enjoy this freedom before the chains."_

**Day III ~ The Freedom Before The Chains**

I woke up, to a strange feeling on my body, almost a ticklish feeling on my neck, and a warm feeling on my back. I groped around for the light of the lamp, and turned it on, to find a shirtless Luxord in my bed, cradling my body, with his head resting on my back. I smiled at him, and turned around to face him. Luxord opened his eyes, and smiled upat me, his hair resting on my neck. He yawned in my face, and I chuckled at him, and bent down to kiss him, our tongues entiwined in a loving tango, moving effortlessly around each other's tongue. We pulled away, and Luxord smiled at me, before we got up and put a shirt on and some pants as well.  
>'Do you want to grab a shower first, or some food?' Luxord asked, while pulling a white sweater over his head onto his body. I almost felt sad when he put it on, but when he saw those lapis lazuli eyes of his, my smile came back.<br>'I'm not sure, but-' I started before I was interrupted by a loud growl from my stomach. Luxord just laughed deeply, and led me to the kitchen.  
>'Do you like pancakes, boys? Because I'm not making anything else.' Xion asked, smiling at our dumbstruck faces.<br>'X-Xion, when did you get back home?' I asked, feeling a little sheeping that she was home and I didn't even notice.  
>'Oh, I got back after midnight last night. But, today I'm checking out real estate, which should be interesting, and it will give the house just to you two guys, as well!' Xion exclaimed, smiling with glee at both finding her own place and some independence, and that her brother was growing up, and finding his place in the world, which was really sweet, and she loved the way the two just doted on each other.<br>'Well, I hope that goes well for you; do you require any assistance in moving boxes, or the like?' Luxord asked, while getting some orange juice out of the fridge.  
>'Nope, I took everything I needed in two big bags, and the rest of my stuff I'll end up buying, which won't be too bad.' Xion exclaimed, serving up the pancakes with a healthy dose of maple syrup.<br>'Mmmm, these are delicious, Xion! I remember back when we were younger, and you couldn't cook at all! Look how much you've come on since then!' I exclaimed, greedily tucking into the pancakes that were offered to me. Luxord merely chuckled at me, and wiped the maple syrup off my face with a tissue, making me blush, and Luxord to laugh at me.  
>'You're so cute when you blush.' Luxord remarked, also digging into his pancakes with gusto, and if the euphoric expression on his face was anything to go by, he agreed with my positive response to Xion's cooking.<br>'Why thank you, little brother, and Luxord; he always blushes, so he's always cute - look here he goes again!' Xion stated, laughing at me as I turned scarlet from my blushing. Eating the remainder of my pancakes, I went to go have a shower whilst Luxord & Xion washed dishes.

'I hope you don't hurt him you know, he's quite fragile and sensitive.' Xion remarked whilst washing the dishes.  
>'Believe me, this is not some kind of game. This, m'dear, is reality, and I do love your brother, and have absolutely no intention of hurting him, for that would be foolish. I love him with all my heart.' Luxord replied calmly, washing the dishes.<br>'You'd make a good other for him. You're just similar enough to be interested, but different enough to stay together, learning things about each other.' Xion remarked turning the tap off.  
>'Now I know where Zexy gets his philosphical attitude from.' Luxord replied, before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Zexion? Do you need a towel?' I dimly heard Luxord ask, and I thrust my hand out of the shower, to try and grab the towel. Luxord smirked, and stood closer, attempting to draw me out, but I wasn't that stupid.  
>'Luxord, why are you trying to get me out of the shower without any clothes on?' I asked, curious as to his actual motive for this course of action.<br>'Because I love you, I'm not going to ravish you against the shower, or the wall, I want to see how your ankle is doing and I would like a shower before we go to class, this smell isn't the best. That good enough a reason?' I heard Luxord say, and I sighed. I couldn't argue with that logic. I stepped out of the shower, and saw Luxord standing there, clad only in underwear, and he came up to me, wrapped the towel around my seemingly small and fragile body, before kissing me deep and full on the lips, his strong arms cradling my head.  
>'Now, let's take a look at that ankle, shall we?' Luxord asked, still rubbing my body down with the towel. I sat down on top of the sink counter, and grabbed another towel off of the rack, and started drying my hair with it.<br>'Well, not only does it look good, but you've also been walking on it, which is a good sign. Now, do you want me to wait, and have my shower after you do your hair, or do both at the same time?' Luxord asked, my eyes locking on his.  
>'You can stay in here; I promise I'll try to resist the urge to sneak a peek at you.' I stated, a mischievous smile playing on my lips, before I kissed him briefly, and tried to sort out my hair. Luxord entered the shower behind me, and I heard the water start to flow.<br>'You know... Zexion... without trying to sound like a sleaze... If you wanted to see, all you had to do was ask.' Luxord stated hesitantly.  
>'I... occasionally give in to these urges, but then again, at the same time, I know it isn't right, and it's too early...<br>I'm probably just nervous, I guess. I've never done anything like this before, and I really don't want to do something that will accidentally screw it up... I'm just babbling now, aren't I?' I asked, smiling at myself in the mirror.  
>'But, you're cute when you babble. Besides, I can just silence you with a kiss.' Luxord stated, and I heard the shower stop.<br>'That is true. Perhaps then, I should continue to babble for longer. You know, I don't usually babble, I am usually silent-' I started, before I was turned around and kissed by a nude, half-wet Luxord. I shuddered under his skillful touch, and caress of my face, and I could lose myself in him, forever.  
>'Just like that, huh?' Luxord asked, pulling away and putting his towel on, as he wanted to go slow as well.<br>'Y-Yes, like that. Come on, we better go to our classes, sweetheart.' I replied, smiling before kissing him on the cheek, and putting my clothes on.  
>'Okay then, but maybe I should put some clothes on. Just think, two more days after this, and then the weekend.' Luxord stated, a smile on his face as he put some black jeans, and a white sweater on, sleeves rolled up to just past the elbow.<br>'I know... We have to make a garage for your Mini...' I responded, putting on a black trenchcoat, and black dress pants.  
>'Yeah, but it'd be hard with the two of us... Maybe we should get some builders...' Luxord responded, being the voice of reason.<br>'Maybe. Come on, we don't want to be late, do we?'  
>'No, definitely not; then we might get more homework, and have to do it together.<br>'But we could be doing better things than homework...' I responded, walking through the kitchen.  
>'Oh, we could, could we? Like what?' Luxord asked, a mischeivous smile playing on his lips.<br>'Well, kiss and cuddle, or like go on a date...' I responded, grabbing my satchel from the hook next to the door.  
>'Oh, so going to the bookstore wasn't a date?' Luxord asked, sounding serious.<br>'Well, no, because we weren't going out, but yes, because you were courting, but it wasn't, but at the same time it was, I can't decide-' I stated, speaking my thoughts aloud, before I was suddenly interrupted by a kiss. I leaned into the kiss, and ruffled my hand through Luxord's soft hair.  
>'So, we're going out, are we?' Luxord asked, holding me close into his warm chest.<br>'Yes, yes we are. Unless you don't want to, of course, I can understand...' I responded, looking at the ground, face formed into a frown as I fidgeted nervously.  
>'Zexion, would I be spending so much time with you if I didn't want to go out with you? Would I kiss you, and hold you close? Would I tell you that I loved you, if I didn't want to go out with you?' Luxord asked, lifting my chin up to look at me directly.<br>'Sorry... I have self-confidence problems... I don't know what it's like to be loved, but I do now know what it's like to love.' I stated, still looking somewhat downward.  
>'Zexion... you do know what it is to be loved. Because <em>I<em> love _you_. Forever. So, please, Zexion... will you be my boyfriend?' Luxord asked, voice sounding cracked and strained.  
>'O-Of course Luxord, of course I will.' I replied as I kissed him on the cheek, and we drove to school in his Mini.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

We arrived at the university around ten minutes before class started, which was pretty good. Luxord showed me a back route which circumvented most of the traffic, so we got there pretty quickly. As we got out of the car, I saw Axel & Roxas smooching next to the lamppost at the front of the university.  
>'So, do you want to meet my friends?' I asked, turning to Luxord in the small car.<br>'You know, that would be just lovely.' Luxord responded, and he smiled and kissed me before getting out of the car. Before getting out of the car, I noticed an unusual aroma filling the air, and identified that it emanated from Luxord.  
>'Luxy, are you wearing... cologne?' I asked playfully, causing Luxord to blush in embarrassment.<br>'Hahaha, it smells really nice, you should wear it more often.' I chuckled, and we got out of the car, and walked over to Axel & Roxas.  
>'H-Hey, Zexion, how're you?' Axel asked, after pulling away from his boyfriend.<br>'I, am feeling amazing. Axel, Roxas, this is Luxord, the one I've been telling you about.' I stated, causing Luxord to blush because my friends already knew him through me.  
>'Oh, well, I think Zexion's stories are quite accurate! What did you call him the first time you told us about him, was it 'the hot blonde Brit'?' Axel asked, causing both me and Luxord - my boyfriend - to blush, me a deeper shade of red than him. Axel and Roxas just laughed, and we engaged in some friendly meaningless conversation.<br>'Well, it truly was pleasant to meet you, but I'm afraid we must depart for our class now. Perhaps we shall eat together during our brief lunch break?' Luxord asked pleasantly. I smiled, and was happy that my friends and my lover got along nicely.  
>'Yes, I think that will be good, but you don't have to be quite so formal, Luxord. You can chill with us anytime! We better get going too, see ya!' Axel replied, before Roxas dragged him to class. I merely chuckled and shook my head at him.<br>'Well, that went pleasantly, indeed. I hope your other friend... Demyx, was it? I hope he will like me, like us as well.' Luxord asked, feeling somewhat sheepish at my friend's... lack of inhibitions.  
>'He will, don't worry. And I don't care if he doesn't. You know that I love you, with all my heart, and nothing will change that.' I replied, kissing Luxord before walking up the steps.<br>'Zexion?' Luxord asked, turning to me as I was halfway up the steps.  
>'Yes, Luxy?' I responded, facing Luxord.<br>'Did you... actually call me _the_ hot blonde Brit?' Luxord asked, eyes bright and smiling at me.  
>'Yes, yes I did. Because that is what you are. Though, I'd replace 'hot' with '<em>fucking<em> sexy', and add 'caring, and loving' and I'd claim you as mine.' I responded, smiling deeply at him.  
>'You know that you're exactly the same to me. Come on, love, let's go to class.' Luxord replied, running up the stairs to meet me, and then walking with me to class, hands intertwined, forever.<p>

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Demyx sighed, and pulled his book out of his backpack, and readied himself for another hard lesson of sleeping. He wasn't ready, however, for the sudden onslaught of pink, and aroma of roses that only one person would have.  
>'Hello Dem-dem, how're you today?' Marluxia asked, sitting down next to Demyx, who was flabbergasted. Demyx hadn't seen the slightly older man since yesterday, when Marluxia had kissed him on the lips. Demyx felt strange, because he had, well, enjoyed it. Demyx shook his head; he wasn't gay, he didn't like men at all, it was only women for him.<br>'I'm good. What about you?' Demyx replied monotonously, showing that he didn't care for the other man.  
>'I'm excellent, especially because I saw you today! What's wrong, Dem-Dem?' Marluxia asked, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. Demyx shrugged Marluxia's hand off his shoulder, and whilst feeling bad, decided that the blunt and simple truth would be the best cure for his problem. But first, he had to know.<br>'Marluxia, why did you kiss me?' Demyx asked, staring at the other man.  
>'Because I wanted to.' Marluxia responded, with a smile.<br>'You do know I'm not into that... kind of stuff, right?' Demyx asked, sternly looking at the other man.  
>'Now I do. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop though. I could tell you liked it. So, I'm going to keep doing it, until you admit to it.' Marluxia responded with a smirk, opening his book, and lazily drawing a doodle of a flower.<br>'I... I...' Demyx responded, before laying down on his book, for a relaxing morning of sleeping through class. Marluxia merely smirked, and poked Demyx a few times, before resuming his drawing.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'So, as I never truly got the details from Zexion; where did you two meet up?' asked Axel, whilst taking a big bite out of his burger.  
>'Well, I was having a meeting with my father, the History dean, determining what course to do, and Zexion was to come in next, and well, we accidently walked into each other, and Zexion seemed to think it was instantly his fault, and he insisted that he make it up to me. So, we met at the bookstore, things clicked, and well, we got to where we are now.' Luxord replied, taking a swig of his drink, and opened up his salad.<br>'Huh, sounds like a fantasy romance. I'm glad that this is happening. Zexion needed... Zexion _needs_ some happiness in his life. Anyway, you're a pretty trustworthy guy, anything that I can do to help, I'll be there.' Axel stated, nodding his head in assent.  
>'Likewise. Anything you need, I'll help.' Luxord replied, smiling before tucking into his pasta salad.<p>

Meanwhile, Roxas & I were standing underneath one of the trees nearby, and were conversing about our relative others.  
>'He looks so sweet, I'm glad that you found someone, Zexion.' Roxas confirmed, smiling at me.<br>'He really is; but isn't Axel sweet too, like don't you go on dates and stuff?' I asked, confused as to Roxas' sad smile.  
>'Not really... We act all sweet in public, but we don't go out on dates and stuff...' Roxas replied, looking downcast.<br>'Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you can think of a way to make him take you on dates. Just don't let him have sex with you, until he takes you on two dates, every week.' I replied, smiling at Roxas.  
>'That's actually a really good idea, Zexion! You're really smart, you know that right?' Roxas exclaimed, before hugging me.<br>'Hahaha, you better get back to Axel, and let him know, I don't think he'll be happy, but he'll enjoy it, don't worry.' I whispered, hugging Roxas, before letting him go run back to his lover.

Roxas ran back to Axel, and he whispered in Axel's ear, and I saw Axel get miffed, but Roxas was defiant, and Axel eventually gave in, kissing Roxas, deep with love. I laughed at Axel's sudden change of heart.  
>'What got him so angsty?' Luxord asked, smiling at me.<br>'Oh, I don't know; Roxas won't have sex with him until they go on two dates, every week.' I replied, looking at him.  
>'Hmmm... That seems fair. So, are we still on for tonight, my love?' Luxord asked, smiling at me.<br>'Of course, unless something comes up, of course!' I replied, kissing him, before we ran off to our last class for the day.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Roxas and Axel went off to their class, Axel looking a little more grouchy than normal. It wasn't that he was using Roxas for sex, far from it, he loved Roxas, and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. And, I suppose that he was allowing Roxas to feel more confident about himself. Axel sighed, remembering their first meeting in high school...

_Roxas looked around himself as he walked through the courtyard, and into the small twisting alleys that led to the Arts department. Even after being here for three years already, Roxas occasionally got lost in the school, and had no friends to rely upon. He didn't trust people, and for good reason. For the past three years, Roxas had been a target for abuse, both physical and emotional, not only due to his size, and slightly feminine image, but also due to the fact that he was gay. Roxas sighed, hating the ignorance and idiocy of society. He walked down through the corridor when he heard footsteps approach from behind him. Heavy footsteps, from boots with metal tips. Roxas had long learned to dread that noise. He hung his head downward, and looked behind him, to face his aggressor for today. He was one of the incredibly fit, yet ridiculously small-minded sporting type of person, who doesn't have enough brain cells to form his own opinion. He was supported by two other males, also of the strong-muscly-but-brain-dead variety, as well as another three behind him. Roxas always tried to put up a fight, so when the ringleader of the group grabbed his shirt and dragged him up, Roxas screamed and kicked out at the man, fists flailing as well, trying to connect with the other man's face, or even his hand, draging it away from his neck, from his throat._  
><em><br>'Hehehe... I like it when they struggle, you fuckin' faggot! You fuckin' want this, don't you? You like being fuckin' abused, don't you? Come on, say it!' the man said, grabbing Roxas' throat, clasping his hands around it, choking him, whilst holding him in the air like a ragdoll._  
><em><br>'I-I like it...' Roxas replied breathlessly, before the man dumped him on the ground, Roxas breathing for air, before two men came up from behind him and held his arms behind his back, hands on his shoulders, keeping him kneeling on the ground._  
><em><br>'That's right you fuckin' cocksucker, I'm gonna rape you, all of us are, and we're going to teach you a lesson, you piece of shit!' the man declared, before pulling his pants down. Roxas had thought all hope was lost, especially when the man forced him to suck his cock, and when he refused, he beat him severely, adding to the bruises others had inflicted the last week. Roxas dimly heard a shrill whistle from his bruised ears, and the man twisted around, and Roxas' face fell down, feeling shame at what had happened. A confrontation had obviously occured, as the men ran from this newcomer, all six of them, and the one of the two men that had held Roxas pushed his face into the ground, mud smearing his face. Roxas heard footsteps approach him, and two soft hands gingerly pick him up from the mud. A hand wiped the mud from Roxas' eyes, and he saw his saviour;_ _a red haired man whose hair was delicately arranged in spikes, jutting outwards from multiple different angles from his head._  
><em><br>'My name's Axel. Come on, let's get you clean and sorted. They aren't going to be troubling you anymore.' the red haired man stated, carrying me off to the nurse's office._

Axel loved Roxas, there was no doubt, from the moment he first saw him, in that filth-covered alleyway, to today, his perfectly lovable boyfriend. Roxas was probably just feeling a little insecure, and after seeing how Zexion & Luxord act, it was reasonable. But Axel would never hurt Roxas, his dear Roxas. Axel loved Roxas with all his heart, and wanted to prove it to him, so badly... Axel's face lit up in a smile, he knew exactly how he would do it.  
>'What are you smiling at?' Roxas asked, looking at Axel concernedly.<br>'Just how much I love you. Come on, we better go to class, sweetheart.' Axel replied, kissing Roxas on the lips, before grabbing his hand and running together to class.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'So, what do you have planned for tonight, Luxy?' I asked, as we left our class, walking out of the 'Spire'.  
>'Well, I want it to be a surprise, but don't dress formal, I want it to be casual, not an uptight affair.' Luxord replied, kissing Zexion.<br>'Okay then. Do you want to hang out before we go, and do our homework?' I asked, hesitantly, unsure of what to do.  
>'Of course, why wouldn't we? We can still hang out before a date, a date is just more of a romantic thing for us, to allow us to be who we are, lovers.' Luxord replied, kissing me on the forehead before walking around the fountain with me, before walking down the steps together.<br>'You know, I really don't deserve you, at all.' I stated, looking at Luxord with a curious face.  
>'Yes, you do deserve me. What's with the face? You know I love you, and that I'll love you forever.' Luxord replied, taking hold of my face gently, I staring into his bright lapis lazuli eyes, drawing me inside deeper and deeper.<br>'I... I know you do, but... the question most on my mind is... why? Why me? There are plenty of guys out there who are better than me, plenty of more attractive, more interesting people out there, but you choose to be with me... why?' I asked, voice firm, yet stumbling over the words I chose.  
>'Zexy... I truly, truly love you, because of who you are. You're intelligent, compassionate, interesting and mysterious. I don't want someone else Zexion, to me, you are perfection.' Luxord replied, kissing me on the forehead.<br>'No. It is _you_ who are perfection. Come on, let's get this work over and done with.' I replied, kissing Luxord on the lips, before climbing in his Mini, and driving home.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Well, that homework was uninteresting, but at least it's done. When would you like to go out, love?' asked Luxord, sitting down on the couch, lying his head back in mock exhaustion.  
>'I don't know, whenever you want to really.' I replied, tidying up the books that we had used during our study.<br>'How about... now? Obviously, we'd have to get changed first, but yeah. Oh, and if you could, Xion wanted you to check out a property or two with you, tonight. Don't worry, it'll be fine, just if you get dressed now, then you can pick me up, and I'll take you to where we're going!' Luxord replied, trying to sound as rational as possible.  
>'Alright then, I'll get changed then. Do you think this will do?' I asked, pulling out a white shirt and a black jacket and black pants. Luxord smiled and nodded in assent at me, so I got the clothes on and Luxord walked me to the door.<br>'Okay, have fun love, and I'll see you later.' Luxord replied, kissing me on the lips, hands drawing our bodies close, our body heat mingling as our bodies touched-  
>'Guys, please, get a grip of yourself, I still live here, remember?' Xion stated, rolling her eyes at us, which made me blush, and Luxord just laughed.<br>'Well, I'm master of this house, so...' I started, attempting to regain some kind of authority, but Xion just laughed at me. I blushed, and she shuffled me out of the door, and we set off to look at these houses that Xion was eyeing up.

As soon as they had left the house, Luxord breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to do that, but it would make this night all the more special. Xion had discovered this deal which allowed her to stay at one of the houses she was eyeing up for a night, to see what the house was like, and whether she liked it enough to invest a large amount ofmoney in the purchase of it. Luxord thought this would be the perfect evening to plan a romantic night in. He had spotted some candelabras that were in a draw, hastily tucked away, as well as some blood red candles. Not only that, but Luxord found some dusty bottles of wine Zexion must have inherited, but never drank. Luxord thought it was an opportunge moment to try some, and so grabbed out a red velvety tablecloth, and draped it over the small end table that was in the kitchen, bringing it to the center of the circular room. He turned all the lights off in the house, and set up the candelabras, sunlight, however faint due to the earth's rotation, providing small light, for now. He set up one candelabra in the middle of the table, and surrounding this center table with six other tables, equdistant from the center table, placed a candelabra on each of these tables as well. and lit all ten candles, four on the middle table, one on each of the outside tables. He drew curtains, blocking light off from the room, and began cooking his speciality; Yorkshire Pudding. He had suspected that it would take about as long to cook as it would for Xion to be out, so he texted Zexion frequently, not just because he loved him and wanted to know what they were up to, but also because he wanted to make sure tonight was pure perfection. In fact, he was just adding the gravy to the meal, when he heard the car pull up in the driveway. As he heard the door to the house open, it's hinges creaking like an old, neglected door, he placed the plates of steaming Yorkshire Pudding down and sat down in the seat, so Zexion would see him as soon as he opened the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I noticed that it was incredibly dark, but I could still find points of light, especially emanating from the kitchen. I briefly thought that the kitchen might've been burning down, but I didn't feel hot, and... I could smell food. Really good food. I followed my nose, seeing as my eyes weren't working so well, and I pushed open the door, closed it behind me, turned around and opened my eyes. What I saw... was beautiful. I saw chairs decked out with red velvet cushions I had not known existed, I saw my end tables, arranged in a sort of flower arrangement, except the middle, as well as the outskirts, were covered in a fine, thick red tablecloth, I saw candleabras, holding candles high in the air, illuminating the room around me, one on each table, and a smaller one that held four candles on the center table. I smelt a faint aroma of meat, and vegetables, and looking down in front of me, I saw that my suspicions were confirmed, but I had never seen the food arranged in such a way, nor with other foods accompanying it like this, but it looked marvellous, and was bound to taste so as well, with the steam forming a geyser like column. The knife and fork required to eat the meal were set out next to it, silver standing out brightly from the red of the cloth, and the white ceramic of the plate. And, as the perfect end to this room, I saw Luxord, sitting there, dressed in a tight white buttondown shirt, and black dress pants, with black dress shoes. I immediately blushed as red as the cushions, as red as the tablecloth, and as red as the wall. I even started to cry, tears of joy falling from my face onto my clothes, soaking in. I sat down on my side of this small table, and after separating the candleabras, and placing them on the sides of the table, I leant over the food, which I knew Luxord had cooked, and filled me with both pride and love, and kissed Luxord deeply on the lips. I then sat back down, and began to dig in to my meal.  
>'T-Thank you, Luxord. This meal is delicious, I've never heard of it before; what is it?' I asked, in between of this succulent meal. The meat soaked up the gravy, and gave it such an exquisite taste, it tasted like nothing I had ever eaten before.<br>'This, is a mere English trifle, called 'Yorkshire Pudding'. It is quite nice, but I'm surprised you've found neither hide nor hair of this meal, in life, or even in your many books.' Luxord replied, delicately eating, placing his food in his mouth, with as much decorum as he could muster.  
>'I think I've heard of it before, but it's never been described to me before. It's really good, you should cook much more often.' I replied, trying not to eat so ravenously as I am now.<br>'You actually think this food is positively scrumptious? I am astounded, I thought that you would have had more culinary experience than you seem to. Well, I shall rectify that!' Luxord replied, before eating most of the broccoli in front of him, before pulling apart his Yorkshire Pudding and eating that as well.  
>'Of course I think it's good, what sort of person in their sane mind would think that this food wasn't good? Well, at least one of us has plans for the future, whilst I am remain clueless. I do know one thing; it would be a pretty sad future without you.' I replied, finishing off the meat before also starting to end what little remained of my Yorkshire pudding.<br>'I feel the same way about you, Zexy.' Luxord replied, before collecting both of our plates. I volunteered to help, but he just gave me a look that said that I was just to stay there and enjoy tonight, not to try and do the work, for this was his job. I felt somewhat guilty about all of this, and realized that I knew of a way to make it up to him; take him on a date of my own. I couldn't cook though...  
>'Zexy? Do you want to pick out a movie for us to watch?' Luxord asked, as he was busying himself in the kitchen. I nodded, and smiled at him, and I went down into my bedroom, and found a selection of movies on my coffee table, but only one appealed to me, only one was suitable for this night.<br>'Luxy? Do you wanna watch 'The Notebook'?' I asked, whilst putting the DVD in the player anyway. I knew he'd agree anyway.  
>'Sure, Zexy, anything for you. Could you just, ah, hold this door open for me?' Luxord asked, and I sprung up to open the door. I saw Luxord holding a silver tray with two bottles of wine on it, two glasses, full with red wine, and some scones. Luxord placed them down on the coffee table, and passed me a glass of wine, and I kissed him in response. Luxord laid down on the couch, beckoning me over to join him laying down. I sipped my wine, and moved over to him, and he held me close, nestled in his chest, sipping my wine, and futilely trying not to spill pieces of scone all over myself. However, like usual, the scone went on my clothes, and my face. Luxord looked at me, chuckled, and picked up a piece of scone from my cheek, and fed it to me, sweetly. In fact, I was so content in where I was, that I hardly payed attention to the movie, all I remembered were the credits, and what followed them, as well as crying into Luxord's shirt, especially at the end.<br>'Luxy... This was a really wonderful night. Thank you.' I stated, kissing him deeply, wine glasses, and bottles empty, and forgotten on the tray, as I climbed on top of Luxord, laying on top of him, kissing him, whilst fighting with every ounce of control in my body not to ravish him, like the sexy beast he was.  
>'Z-Zexion... if you keep doing that... any s-semblance of control I have left will be g-gone... And I don't want to d-do this, o-our first time, like this... please...' Luxord whimpered, as I was kissing and suckling his neck, but some part of the urgency of what he had said came through to me. I pulled myself off him, and tried not to think lecherous thoughts, the ones Axel continuously seems to think, speak, and do with Roxas.<br>'I-I'm sorry...' I replied, feeling bad at letting such primal urges dominate my body. But, looking at Luxord's lower half, he was also having difficulty with that as well.  
>'It's alright Zexy, I just don't want to hurt you, that's all. Come on, let us go to sleep.' Luxord suggested, picking me up and putting me in my bed, before climbing in next to me, his body heat surrounding me like a blanket, allowing me to drift off to sleep easily.<br>'Goodnight, my love...' I dimly heard Luxord say before I drifted to the realms of sleep and dreams.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so I thought partway through that there was going to be angst but so far there isn't. I'm still figuring out a way to put that in here, so if any of you have any ideas (if anyone actually reads this), please, let me know! I know what to do for MarluxiaDemyx, and Axel/Roxas sorta have a ittle bit of angst that could happen, but yeah, please, REVIEW!  
>I would absolutely LOVE to know what you guys think of the story (again, assuming people read it), but yeah. Please? *puppydog eyes*<p>

So, until I write again, may all of your stories be good ones - CloudOfDarkness'sProtege


	4. The Mask That Others Wear

Author's Note: So, this is a story that's going to get deeper over time, and I've decided that Zexion & Luxord should be called 'Luxion'.  
>Isn't it interesting that Zexion contains Xion's name?<br>If you're reading this only for the lemons, which I don't understand why, as there are PLENTY of better lemons out there, the next one will be in Chapter Six.  
>This day is going to have quite a few flashbacks.<br>I can't make it short, so I'm sorry for the slower readers. But, at least my updating is slower than your reading... right?  
>THIS IS A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LONG CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IT ALSO HAS MAJOR PLOT, MAJOR PLOT!<br>Also, if you can guess what I'm planning to do, and I haven't told you what it is, you'll get a feature in the story! :D

Warnings: Yeah, yaoi/shounen ai/gay love, whatever you call it, men who like other men are the primary focus of this story, if you don't like it, just stop reading.  
>In fact, you should've stopped at Chapter One.<p>

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its affiliates, nor do I own the ability to transmute fictional characters into real existences. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>"Appearances can be deceiving, I know that most of all.<em>

_Whether our actual physical appearance, or our social mask we wear..._

_Either way, I have become the mask others wear."_

**Day IV ~ The Mask That Others Wear**

I awoke suddenly this morning, and felt somewhat queasy in my stomach. This occurs regularly, around every couple of weeks, from as far back as I can remember, or choose to remember. I usually don't like thinking about my past, because I know there are large gaps there, gaps which I cannot fill, no matter how hard I try to. Luxord must have sensed my brows knot in frustration, and my back muscles tense up, as I felt his warm firm hands coaxing me back down, calming me, down into my - no, our bed. I laid down and faced him, my arms trailing down his bare chest.

'What's wrong, Zexion? You look deep in thought, buried in the pressures of not telling anyone anything. You always know you can talk to me, right?' Luxord asked, coaxing my shoulders with his warm hands, making me feel much more relaxed in his presence.

'I'm just thinking about my childhood... I can't really remember much of it, and I'm not sure if I want to. I mean, there must be some kind of valid, logical reason as to why I forgot what had happened... and I'm scared to find out what it is.' I replied, nuzzling into the warmth of Luxord's chest, his arms covering me up, pulling me closer into him.

'I know someone who might be able to help with that, if you want. You remember Ms. Remmoy, correct?' Luxord asked, looking at me with those piercing lazuli eyes of his, which could lose me in a trance. After zoning out for a few seconds, I nodded my head, and tried to follow the conversation we were having, whilst taking in every aspect of Luxord's physical appearance that I could from this angle, next to him, heads laying side by side.

'Yeah, I remember her; she works as the receptionist for the History office, right?' I asked, staring at Luxord quizzically, unable to find a thread as to how this may link to recovering the lost years of my childhood.

'Well, she only actually works there part-time. She also works as a psychiatrist, and specializes in hypnosis, where we can go back, and recover the memories in your subconscious... Look, she knows a lot more about it than me, and she does have some days free, including today. So, if you want to try and remember, this would be your opportunity. I'll support you, whatever you do.' Luxord replied, explaining the link I was missing. I was intrigued; could this use of therapy allow me to regain the memories of my lost childhood?

'So, this sounds really good... what's the catch, there has to be one, right?' I asked, cautiously, naively thinking that there would be absolutely no problems with doing this, no negative reactions at all.

'Well, once you're entering your memory, you will be experiencing what is happening, as if you're really there. So, any happy events you will experience as if you're truly there, truly happy, but, unfortunately, the same applies to painful memories, whether physical or emotional pain, you will feel it. But, it's either all or nothing, and it's up to you; I won't press you to choose either decision, but personally... I think you should do it, just so you know what you truly are like as a person, especially as a child. If I had my childhood stripped from me, I'd try to remember as much as I possibly could, to learn about it as much as possible.' Luxord replied, proving his point, and proving my own reasoning for doing the procedure.

'I'll do it. You put a good case forward, Luxord.' I stated, before lifting my head up to yawn, and Luxord seized this opportunity to kiss my neck, and I looked down at him, and kissed him on the lips, holding each other tightly in our bed.

'Well, I do want to help you as much as possible. Of course, money may be a small problem here, but don't worry about that, we'll find a way.' Luxord replied, nibbling at my neck.

'Mmmm... Luxord... I have _plenty_ of money, in a few different bank accounts; money is absolutely no problem for me.' I replied, nibbling at his shoulder.

'Well, that's always reassuring... What time is it? I really don't want to leave here, not now.' Luxord replied, nuzzling me as we laid together.

'It's... 5 am... We can sleep... for a little longer...' I replied yawning, before snuggling into Luxord's warm chest, and fell asleep almost instantly, a smile upon my face.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I woke up to a mixture of smells that assailed me. One of which was Luxord, which I could recognize anywhere, and the other was one of a food substance, and as I yawned, stretched my arms up into the air, and opened my eyes, and saw a steaming plate of bacon and eggs laying on my knees, and Luxord next to me, tucking into his meal with gusto. I smiled at him, took up my cutlery of choice, and ate some the bacon and mixture, and groaned out loud.

'Are you alright, Zexy?' Luxord asked, somewhat concernedly. After hastily swallowing, to reassure him as to the fact that I was healthy, Luxord patted me in the back to help the process.

'This would be the _best_ meal I have ever eaten, except for yesterday's dinner. You really should cook more often, Luxy.' I replied, kissing him on the lips, mixing the taste of Luxord, a sweet scent that drew me in, with the delicious mixture of bacon, and his mouth. Our tongues flitted around in the kiss, breakfast forgotten, except when I realized that he was being more defensive than normal, so I pushed forward seizing my advantage, and capturing the spoils of my victory; a piece of bacon. As we broke away, I smiled at him smugly, while his face was in one of mock affront and anger.

'You stole my bacon! Well, guess I better steal some of yours too!' Luxord replied, grabbing my plate, and leaping off the bed, running away with it.

'Oh no you don't!' I replied, chasing Luxord around to the front of the house, when I saw the front door open, and Xion step through, looking pretty happy... until she got a good look at us.

'Guys! Please! Put some more clothes on, _please_!' Xion asked, scurrying off to her room, hands held in front of her face. I wondered why she said that, but then realized that Luxord and I were only wearing underwear, nothing else. Luxord chuckled, and laughed even harder when my entire body started to glow red with shame. Luxord scooped me up, and deposited me in the bathroom, before handing me some clothes to wear, a deep blue shirt, the same colour as his eyes, and some black jeans that were tight on my shins.

'T-Thanks Luxord. What are you going to do whilst I'm in the shower?' I asked, formulating one or two possible responses of what he was going to say already.

'Eat bacon, and egg of course. And then, I'm going to have a shower while you do your hair and get dressed, sound good?' I heard Luxord state, and heard the sound of a fork clinking on a plate.

'Sounds wonderful, as long as you save some bacon for me too.' I replied, shampooing my hair, and rinsing it out in the shower, blinking as to the sudden onrush of water on my face and eyes.

'Well, the faster you shower, the more likely that you're going to get some bacon.' Luxord replied tauntingly, and if I could see him, I would've sworn there was a mischievous smile on his lips.

'Well, I'm done now, so bacon can come and get in me now, and you can have a shower, you sexy man.' I replied, stepping out of the shower, stumbling around for a towel, with hair pressed down in front of my face.

'Soon enough, that won't be the only thing inside you... especially when you're walking around without any clothes in front of me.' Luxord replied with a wink, and held out a towel in front of me, before placing what remained of the bacon on the counter nest to him, and then he kissed me, hard and deep, which aroused other feelings inside me, which I quickly covered up with my towel, but I couldn't cover it up a blush. Luxord just chuckled, and stepped into the shower, enjoying a cool shower. I also noted that he had been sitting here, eating his bacon stark naked, which made me blush even more, and my over-active imagination decided that now was a great time to start imagining these things. I gripped the counter firmly, and started to bow dry my hair.

'Well, Luxord, perhaps you shouldn't be eating your bacon nude in here, or one day soon, I'll just step out of the shower and surprise you.' I replied over the sound of the blow-dryer.

'And why wouldn't I, or you for that matter, like that?' I heard Luxord reply.

'Well, I haven't got a reason for not liking it, but I'm sure that I could come up with something.' I replied, about to put the blow-dryer away, when a wet hand gripped it, and turned it back on.

'You know Zexion, there's only one towel, and, seeing as you've used it, and it's already wet, maybe you could blow-dry me?' Luxord asked, whispering in my ear, hands tracing over my body.

'O-Okay then.' I stated, turning the blow-dryer on, and going quickly over Luxord's body, front and back with the blow-dryer, but deliberately avoiding certain areas. Luxord was making faces of ecstasy, so getting all this hot air blown on him must feel really good, and then I stopped it, and put it away, leaving Luxord just standing there, staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

'Zexy, why'd you stop? I'm still wet!' Luxord asked, and I just turned away, got out a small cloth, and cupped his crotch, massaging it, before taking the cloth away, as well as my clothes, and walking to my bedroom getting dressed, with a smug look upon my face, leaving a rather confounded, yet _extremely_ dry Luxord in the bathroom, to get changed in peace.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Luxord & I drove to school that morning quietly, and I was feeling pretty smug about all of this, Luxord looking confused.

'Luxord, about what happened in the bathroom... you don't hate me for it... do you?' I asked, feeling slightly downcast at his silence.

'No, why would I hate you for that? I'm just a little surprised that you were so... forward.' Luxord replied, smiling at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

'Oh, okay. So, you're a little jealous I did it first.' I replied, smirking at Luxord.

'Well, a little, and obviously happy and taken in the moment, but I was wondering more of the why, and what you'd like to do from here.' Luxord replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about his feelings in such a way.

'Well, I sort of want to take things slow, but when you look at it, we're sleeping together, just without having sex. But, I don't want to jeopardize our relationship by taking it too fast, but soon... soon I won't be able to hold on, and I'll just give in to what I want; you.' I replied, being open about what I wanted.

'Well, that's good, because I'm in a similar position. Soon, in a few days, probably, I'm going to want to make love with you, passionately, before we actually lose our minds.' Luxord replied, kissing me on the lips.

'You know, we still don't have a garage for your Mini.' I stated, as we pulled up into the university.

'Hmmm... maybe that's a weekend job?' Luxord asked, and my face lit up, as I knew who could help with that.

'Axel had a construction job over the summer, he could probably help us out, and so could Roxas too. Maybe Demyx, and if he's there, Marly will be as well...' I replied, and Luxord came up and hugged me tightly, before kissing me on the lips.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' I heard him say in between kisses, and I heard laughing coming from my right side.

'Well, you two are definitely looking happy, that's for sure.' a mischievous voice stated, accompanied by laughter. I pulled slightly away from Luxord, but our bodies were still together.

'Yeah, we are, Axel. Are you busy this weekend, either of you?' I asked, turning around to see Axel & Roxas standing next to us, cuddling.

'Well, not on Sunday, but Saturday, why?' Axel replied, much to Roxas amazement. I assumed that Axel was taking Roxas somewhere, and I'd unwittingly forced his hand.

'Well, seeing as we have a car, and you're pretty good at building stuff, I was wondering whether or not we could build a garage at my place this Saturday?' I asked, twirling one of my hands through Luxord's bright blonde hair.

'Yeah, I have quite a lot of stuff left over from the summer, and your car is pretty small, so we should be able to do it. Want to help, Roxas?' Axel replied, feeling quite respected and intelligent.

'Hmmm... If you give me some kind of incentive, sure.' Roxas replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Well, when we're building this, all of us will be shirtless.' Axel replied, smiling at Roxas.

'Heh, sounds good. Should we invite 'Dem-Dem' and Marly as well?' Roxas asked, whilst I was looking petrified. I didn't want to walk around shirtless, each of them, especially Luxord have reasons for walking around without that particular item of their clothing on, but I had no reason for that...

'Zexy, don't worry, you have nothing to hide. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you in less clothing.' Luxord replied, smirking at me, before kissing me, sending the near-permanent blush on my face into excess.

'W-Well t-then, I c-could ask Demyx and M-Marluxia...' I stated, feeling shamed.

'Zexion, stop feeling ashamed. Luxord was only trying to make you feel better, and he did, I think. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Well then, until later, see ya!' Axel replied, before walking briskly off with Roxas in order to give Luxord & Zexion some needed alone time.

'You know I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I was trying to relax you, because you really don't have anything to worry about. I love you, and I can certainly add 'incredibly attractive' or perhaps 'delectable' to the list of reasons as to why I love you.' Luxord responded, cupping my face in his hands, and kissing me deep.

'I know... I don't feel comfortable with my body image, that's all.' I replied, looking at him somewhat mournfully.

'Well, hopefully this afternoon will allow you to gain some confidence. I was thinking we could maybe go out for some lunch, and then after that, go see Ms. Remmoy.' Luxord asked, smiling at me.

'That sounds wonderful, where do you want to go? The bookstore's probably too far away...' I asked, realizing when the appointment must be.

'Ah, yes, considering the appointment is at 1pm, that would be true. I believe that there is a cafe on the school grounds, non? Perhaps I could introduce you to the members of my class from last year, though... that may not be wise...' Luxord stated, deep in thought.

'Yeah, I think there is... Do we have to sit there, though? Can't we sit with our group of people? Unless you want me to meet your friends...' I replied, trying to imagine Luxord's friends.

'Friends? I have no friends, not anymore. Except for your friends. I never really socialized with others, I was always kept on a strict leash by Larxene...' Luxord mumbled, brows narrowing in recollections of anger. I didn't really want to have an eternally angry Luxord, so I massaged his shoulders, and kissed him, to try and calm the anger out of him, which worked pretty well.

'Sorry, I don't like thinking about it. Come on, let's head to class. We have to find Demyx & Marluxia anyway, which could take some time.' Luxord stated, picking me up, and carrying me to our class, as he put me down in my chair, and kissed me before sitting next to me. I looked up and stifled a chortle, before laughing at our teacher, who stood there like a goldfish, mouth occasionally opening and closing in shock. He obviously hadn't seen our displays of affection for the other three days, but he recovered, cleared his throat, and got on with teaching us all about the history of the Egyptians.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Dem-Dem!' squealed a certain aggravating pink-haired man. Demyx sighed. Why couldn't he be free of this person? He hadn't done anything to warrant getting jumped upon, and tackled to the ground. He couldn't even sleep on the ground, and he had tried, multiple times, but it never seemed to work. Even tables weren't too comfortable, but Demyx's bag wasn't big enough for a cushion. But, right now, on the ground, with the older boy on top of him, the floor suddenly looked like the best place to sleep in the world. Demyx groaned, and rolled over, pushing the older boy off of him.

'Marluxia. What do you want?' Demyx asked, feeling pretty sore from falling onto the concrete floor.

'Wwwwwellll... Roxas asked me to tell you, that Zexion would like our help in building a garage for Luxord's Mini, at Zexion's house, of course. And, both of us can come, and we all have to work without shirts! Yaaay!' Marluxia sang, dancing around Demyx, kneeling in front of him.

'Hm. Alright, I suppose. Now, will you please stop pestering me?' Demyx asked, annoyance flittering over his face as he stood up, clutching his head in pain.

'Nope! Why don't you like me, Demyx?' Marluxia asked, feeling like a kicked puppy.

'Because you flirt with everyone, and as I've already told you, I'm not like that. I have absolutely no desire to be with you, or any other man for that matter. So, your actions are quite creepy, and I don't like them. Hence, I don't like you.' Demyx stated cruelly, and turned to leave, but he heard sniffles from behind him. He turned around, and saw that Marluxia was crying, hastily wiping tears away from his face.

'I-I don't want to creep you out, Demyx. I'd never want that. I can't help who, or what I am, nor can I help which people I love. I'm sorry.' Marluxia stated, and before Demyx could even breathe, Marluxia had already wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist.

'Forgive me?' Marluxia asked, looking up at Demyx, who sighed down at him.

'Alright - as long as you can let go of me. I'm pretty sure I don't like you, but part of me is saying different, even though I've never ever shown any interest in a male before now. I don't know what to think.' Demyx stated honestly, looking down, hoping Marluxia would let go of him. He did, and Demyx inhaled deeply, glad that he was able to breathe, because he didn't want to pass out. Just sleep.

'Okay, well you'll never know unless you try.' Marluxia stated with a devious smile.

'Don't you be getting any ideas, please.' Demyx replied, feeling scared, excited and... interested, which was scary in itself. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, and wasn't sure whether or not he actually wanted it to happen.

'Can I kiss you?' Marluxia asked, gripping Demyx's hand.

'No.'

'What about on the cheek?'

'No.'

'Awww, please?' Marluxia whined loudly, making Demyx sigh.

'...Fine.' Demyx replied, and not long after he said it, he felt a nice warmth on his cheek, which was gone as quickly as it arrived, and Marluxia snickered.

'Come on, let's get to class.' Demyx stated, and they went off to class, Demyx not even making a single attempt to extricate his hand from Marluxia's grip.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Demyx! Wake up!' Demyx dimly heard a voice shout at him, to which he gave the educated response of a groan, and turned over and tried to sleep again. He really needed to bring some padding to lie down on, that would be so nice...

'Demyx! We're playing our instruments now! Wake UP!' the voice shouted at him. Demyx thought that if he ignored it, maybe it would go away. What he didn't expect was someone to be kissing him, someone with the scent of freshly cut roses. Nor did he expect his sleep-addled self to actually lean into the kiss, and kiss back. And he felt weird when he realized it was Marluxia who had kissed him.

'Hngh... What time's it, where am I?' Demyx asked sluggishly, stretching his arms above his head, and letting out a colossal yawn.

'It would be nice if you didn't yawn in my face, but that would be pretty hard, I suppose. Well, it's 9:12am, and you're in your music class, and we're about to get out our instruments, remember last lesson?' Marluxia replied, smiling at Demyx, who looked somewhat flabbergasted.

'Um, well, no, I was asleep last lesson as well...' Demyx replied, feeling somewhat sheepish, and Marluxia just gave him a somewhat stern look, but then just laughed at him.

'Hahaha, oh I remember that now! Well, basically, we have a project where we have to co-write and perform a song, as well as co-perform five songs, of different genres. And that's quite a bit of our assessment for the year, I wasn't fully listening, but, yeah.' Marluxia replied cheerfully, and Demyx thought that the older male reminded him a little of himself.

'Well, uh, in that case, why'd you wake me up?' Demyx replied, trying to wipe the sleep from his eye.

'Well, we kinda have to practise. Well, seeing as we scored the highest in our respective instruments - not like you had much competition, playing a sitar, but still - we may not need to practise, but we aren't actually allowed to 'practise' in the music room. Apparently we need some kind of natural influence.' Marluxia stated, picking up his bag.

'So, uh, in that case, where do you want to go, and what do you want to do?' Demyx asked, picking up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and heading for the instrument room.

'I was thinking, maybe that grassed area in the top of the school, the 'Garden Le Naturale'?' Marluxia asked, patting his breast pocket, making sure his pen was in there.

'Yeah, sure. Alright, let's go then.' Demyx replied, feeling much more awake, and was already strumming his guitar.

'You're really good! What type of song are we gonna write? I sorta want to know, because I'll be singing lyrics...' Marluxia asked, as we walked out the door of the 'Hall Of Echoes', the name that the University Head gave to the music department building.

'Probably a sad ballad, that's what most of my songs turn out like...' Demyx replied, playing a slow sorrowful tune on his sitar.

'You know, I like sad songs, they seem to resonate most with life...' Marluxia stated, plucking a rose from the garden bed as they entered the 'Garden Le Naturale', and placing said rose in his hair, which made him look better, Demyx thought.

'They really do. So, do you have any ideas for lyrics, I have an idea or two for melody...' Demyx asked, sitting on one of the park benches, slouching forward, whilst playing a slow, sorrowful tune.

'Maybe one or two, but they're probably pretty bad...' Marluxia stated, before singing them aloud.

_In the forest of darkness..._

_You lose yourself in the trees..._

_And in the ocean of sorrow,_

_You drown yourself in fears..._

_Fighting never accomplishes anything..._

_You may as well just give up..._

_But can you lose what you hold dearest?_

_Can you lose your love?_

_In the hedges of madness..._

_You lose your mind and reality..._

_In the town of fright..._

_You begin to lose the fight..._

_Now that you're starting to waver..._

_Will you stand back up..._

_Can you regain what was dear to you?_

_Can you regain your heart?_

'Those weren't the best lyrics, and I kinda made them up on the spot... but yeah. What did you think?' asked Marluxia, twirling the rose in the hands as he turned around to face Demyx. Demyx was flabbergasted, the voice that he heard was just... serene. He caught himself staring at Marluxia, blushed, and composed himself normally.

'That was really good. In fact, I have an idea... there's a cafe, off of school grounds, which'd be a pretty good thing for us to go to, and play at. Their music night is Tuesday nights, so if you want to come down, maybe we could play, get some experience, and feedback on our song, so we could get a better grade?' Demyx asked, his eyes lighting up, brighter even than the sun. Marluxia just chuckled at him.

'Sure, of course, anything to make you happy.' Marluxia replied, and only just finished saying those words before he was assaulted by Demyx hugging him. Demyx was overcome with happiness, and hugged Marluxia tightly, but then realized what he was doing, and felt slightly ashamed.

'Sorry about that...' Demyx replied, letting go of Marluxia, and getting his sitar sorted, pulled a sheet out of pants pocket.

'Are these lyrics that you wrote? Okay, I'll sing them!' Marluxia replied, smiling cutely. Wait... cutely? He didn't think Marly was cute, nor any man! Or did he...

'Go on ahead, I'll be listening.' Demyx stated as he stretched back, and the two prepared themselves for a long morning of playing and getting to know each other.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Axel? About Sunday, did you mean what you said?' Roxas asked Axel, as he was copying down some notes from the 'How To Succeed In Owning A Corporation' book that he was provided with for the day.

'Of course I meant it. But, I wanted to keep it a surprise from you, but Zexion just had to ask. Oh well, I'm not showing you my full hand, there's still plenty of things you don't know.' Axel replied, smirking at Roxas, as he just copied out the notes that Roxas was making, laying back on his chair feet up on the desk.

'Oh, really? Well, there's also plenty of things you don't know about, either.' Roxas stated, smirking back at Axel, before copying out his notes with added fervour.

'I bet there isn't much. Roxas... these things I speak of are related to Sunday, what about the things you're speaking of?' Axel responded, smiling sorrowfully at Roxas.

'If that was some kind of cheap jibe in order to get me to tell you if I have a date organized or not, and if I did, when it would take place, then that was a terrible attempt at hiding it.' Roxas replied unfazed, not even looking at Roxas.

'That's not what I meant...' Axel started, before Roxas glared at him.

'Oh, so if that's not what you meant, then what exactly did you mean? Not that I expect you to tell me.' Roxas responded bitterly.

'Roxas, I was going to ask if you were hiding something from me... You've been acting a little on edge lately, and I just want to make sure you're alright. You can talk about anything to me, because I love you, and I'm here for you, always-' Axel started, giving a sorrowful speech, before Roxas suddenly jumped at him and hugged him.

'Uh... Roxas? What are you doing that for?' Axel asked, completely aware of what Roxas was doing to him, but trying to ignore it, as Roxas probably didn't mean it like that.

'You said exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you. I'd thought that maybe you didn't love me anymore... that all you were keeping me around for was sex...' Roxas mumbled, feeling utterly sheepish.

'No, Roxas, I'd never, _ever_ do that to you, because I love you from the bottom of my heart, right up, overflowing like a roaring fire from the brim. And I'm pretty sure that you feel the same.' Axel responded, lifting Roxas' head up, and kissing him, deep on the lips. Roxas responded into the kiss, and both of them realized that this 'no sex until two dates' rule was going to be pretty hard to keep.

'Roxas... without trying to sound like a bit of a whore... can we change the terms of our sex rule?' Axel asked, pulling away from the kiss.

'I was just thinking the same thing, this is too hard for me, or you.' Roxas responded, panting for air.

'How about after the two dates this week?' Axel offered, already wanting Roxas to kiss him again.

'Deal. As long as you take me out on a date each week after this week.' Roxas responded, also eager for Axel's touch.

'That works for me.' Axel replied, his classwork laying next to him, looking forlorn and lost, as Roxas was so much more interesting and intriguing than business.

'As much as I would love to have sex with you, by the terms of our agreement, we can't. And we really need to do this work, especially for the practical assessment that we start soon...' Roxas replied, trying to focus back on his work.

'That's a good point, what are we going to use as our practical assessment? We have run a building of our choice for three weeks, at least, and make a profit, right?' Axel asked, double-checking what he'd heard in class.

'Yeah, but what could we do that wouldn't be too hard to manage?' Roxas asked, and was already dreading the lecherous suggestions that were sure to come out of Axel's mouth.

'Well, I was going to say a nightclub, but you wouldn't be up for that. Nor a gay bar. Perhaps a restaurant?' asked Axel, smiling lewdly, and getting a playful punch and a stern look from Roxas.

'We're not opening a nightclub. Not now. Or a gay bar. But, a restaurant, I could do that.' Roxas replied, thoughtfully.

'We have to come up with some kind of name... And maybe a theme for the restaurant, but I'd prefer to have an all around theme, not tailored to one specific culture...' Axel replied, doodling on his pad.

'Axel, that might have been actually thoughtful. Hmmm... 'The Illuminating Inferno'? As it illuminates other people to different culture's foods, and also sets off the inferno of desire for those foods?' Roxas asked, in a thinking pose, before being disrupted by a kiss from Axel.

'Roxas, that name is wonderful, not only is it creative, but we'll even get points for multiculturalism. But, I actually don't care about the grade we get. I just want to do this. It will be fun, and I've always dreamed of owning a restaurant... We'll have to find a good place to start building or renovating land...' Axel replied, smiling brightly at Roxas, who just blushed.

'W-Well, there is that place about five kilometres from here, the old two story building that went bankrupt... I hear they're just trying to sell it off. Do you think that the others will help us?' Roxas asked, thoughtfully trying to think of how they were going to pull this off. He wasn't a big fan of the idea of changing each section's layout to match the country of food that was being served in, but he did like the idea of having the building's walls painted like a sunrise, the sun on the roof...

'That sounds good, we can go down after school and check it out, if you'd like? Of course they will, like we'll help them if they need it. Besides, we need some good cooks somewhere, and Zexion's big sister Xion is a good place to start. Do you remember Xion? She's three years older than us, about your height...' Axel responded, smiling at Roxas.

'I think that we should do it, this afternoon maybe, in our free session? Yeah, good point, and I do remember Xion. Didn't Zexion say she was getting her own place? And she already has another job, so she might not help us out...' Roxas responded, picking up his work, as their session was about to be over, but not before writing the name of their restaurant down, and what he wanted for interior decorating.

'Sounds like a plan, and I'm sorta glad we aren't going down in the night. Anyway, Zexion, or Xion might know someone who could help us out with this. Come on, let's meet up with them all, we do have a twenty minute break before our next class, where we can continue to plan. I love you Roxas, my co-owner.' Axel stated, kissing Roxas as they went up to meet with everyone else.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I yawned as I stepped out of my classroom, attempting to move down the steps into the hall when I stumbled over my own feet, and nearly fell face first onto the floor, if someone hadn't have caught me first, demonstrating my obvious physical abilities right there. The hand felt warm to the touch, and so I instantly knew it was Luxord, and he span me around, and kissed me, while I was still suspended at a forty-five degree angle to the floor, and then hoisted me up, at which point I blushed due to the affection he was showing me in public, and he just laughed, and we walked out of there together.

'Thanks for saving me there, Luxord.' I responded, flicking my hair out of the way of my face, only for it to fall back into place, not that I minded really.

'It's fine, I didn't want to mark your beautiful face, or mess up your beautiful hair.' Luxord responded, as we exited the building - and almost got ploughed over by a certain over-enthusiastic red-head, and somewhat enthusiastic blond.

'Ah! You better watch where you're - Oh, hi Axel, hey Roxas. What's up?' I asked, sounding furious to start with, but I started to smile part-way through.

'Ah, we're fine. We had the most important breakthrough-' Axel started, but was cut off by Roxas as they started to talk in segments.

'I had the important breakthrough, about our business assignment-'

'I came up with the idea! We're going to open a restaurant-'

'Called the 'Illuminating Inferno', which was my idea-''

'And we need some cooks, so I was wondering, Zexion-'

'If you knew any, or if Xion did-'

'Or if Xion could work-'

'For us because-'

'We need a cook.' Axel finished, before he and Roxas looked at each other weirdly, and laughed at the conversation.

'Well, you're in a bit of a tight spot, but I might be able to help. Xion already has this management job at the bookstore, but that might only be temporary, I could at least ask her. But, for the good part... Luxord is an amazing cook, and he can cook British food as well!' I replied, smiling gleefully at Luxord, who turned a subtle pink out of shame.

'Oh, really? Well, we'll have to test you! Here come Demyx & Marluxia, let's see what they want for lunch, and if you can cook it, and cook it well, you get a job!' Roxas replied, as Marluxia came skipping along, dragging a somewhat happy Demyx along beside him.

'Marly, Demyx, as Luxord has so graciously dieg... dein... um, what's the word?' Axel asked, feeling somewhat skittish, as he did try to expand his vocabulary, but sometimes it just didn't work.

'Deigned.' I stated, smiling.

'Right. So, Luxord's chosen to make food for us for lunch, what do you want to eat?'

'Well, I have an inkling for some spicy food, so some chilli would be excellent. What about you Marluxia?' Demyx asked, looking at the slightly taller male.

'I, as you're a British man who can cook British food, would like some scones, with jam and whipped cream please. Thank you, Luxord.' Marluxia replied, smiling at Demyx, who now seemed to at least tolerate his presence.

'Well, the scones shall be there momentarily, and two servings of chilli in around ten minutes.' I heard Luxord say, as I followed him into the kitchen, in the building next to where we sat .

'You know, Luxord... I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to get you roped up into this...' I stated, feeling a little sorry for him, but he did need his talents recognized, even if it was only a short-term job stint.

'It's fine, Zexion. I enjoy cooking anyway, so this is fine for me, and a job would allow me to earn my keep.' Luxord replied, putting the scones in the oven, and opening the tin of chilli.

'Luxord, you don't have to earn your keep. It doesn't matter, and you do a lot more for me than I do for you, so don't feel bad. And, I love you which means you _definitely_ don't owe me a cent.'

'Are you sure, Zexion? I don't want to impose on your hospitality, and I understand that your money, well, it isn't going to last forever, is it?'

'Actually... it could last pretty close to forever. The one positive thing - that I remember, of course - about my parents, is that they made a lot of money, and I have around ten billion sitting in my bank account, which I have no reason to use.'

'Oh... so why do you live like you do? Why haven't you used it on yourself?' Luxord asked, adding in mushrooms to his chilli, and stirring it around.

'Because I am happy and content myself, I want to keep some for friends and family, if they need it, and I haven't found many charities to spend the rest on.' I responded, taking the scones out of the oven, and grabbed the jam and whipped cream, and placed them next to the scones which were cooling slightly on the breadboard.

'Hmmm... Makes sense, I suppose. I suppose you will help fund Roxas' and Axel's endeavours?' Luxord asked, as he turned the stove off, and distributed the rice and chilli in between two bowls, as Demyx was usually a big eater, as we all knew. How he used his energy in ways other than sleeping, and still retained his slim physique completely baffled me.

'Of course. Why shouldn't I?' I responded, taking in Demyx's chilli for him. Surprisingly, or perhaps at Roxas' pressuring, he shared a bowl of his chilli with Roxas & Axel. I returned to the kitchen, and grabbed out a plate for Luxord to place his scones on.

'You know, I really do love you. But I'm unsure as to whether to accept this job opportunity, because I won't get to see you as often...' Luxord stated sorrowfully, spreading jam onto the scones.

'I don't mind too much; I know that Xion knows a few cooks, or potential cooks. And there's all the guys in the arts department who probably have to do something like that as well. So, don't worry about me; I'll see to it you don't work long.' I responded as Luxord creamed up the scones, and took them into the next room, where Demyx had already eaten his chilli, and was hastily wiping his face with a napkin, making Axel smirk.

'Well, you got our votes of approval before you even gave Marluxia his scones. So, you have a job, if you want it.' Roxas stated, pushing the bowl of eaten chilli in front of him, smiling at Luxord.

'Well, Zexion may have something to say about my hours...' Luxord responded, smiling at me and gave Marluxia his scones, not before taking one for himself, and one for me.

'Mmmm, thanks Luxy. These are really good, mmmf, even better than the ones you made last night!' I exclaimed, kissing Luxord with a little bit of whipped cream on my face.

'Well, we won't be open during the day. Probably 5pm until 10pm, though Luxord, as our best cook, you'll only have to work from 6 until 9. I know of two other people who might be interested in working here; Xemnas, and Saix, do you know them?' Axel asked, putting his hand around Roxas' shoulder, massaging him.

'Oooh, I do, I do! And these scones are reeeally good, why don't you cook me scones, Dem-Dem?' Marluxia sang, while Demyx's face slid down his hand, and fell down onto the desk with a thud.

'Well, that's good, they'll be working here, and you might get to know them. We're trying to get Xion, or any of her friends that she knows to help out whenever possible. At this point, you're working every night, until we can figure out what type of people, and also how many people we'll get. We're going to check out the venue, but it'll be a while until we get it sorted.' Roxas replied, leaning into Axel's shoulder.

'Okay then, so we do have time before that. Well, that's good, isn't it Luxy?' I asked, looking up at him, who was standing behind me, a hand on my shoulder.

'Of course. Now, Zexy, we have to be going, you remember, right?' Luxord asked, looking at me.

'Yes, I do. Sorry guys, I have an appointment. I'll see you later though, alright. Bye guys!' I responded, smiling cheerfully.

'Bye Zexy!' all of the guys replied cheerfully, before Luxy and I left the building.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Well, they're more than likely a little curious about what you're doing now. You might have to explain to them what we're doing...' Luxord stated, holding me close to his chest, as we walked across to the 'Spire Of Remembrance', as the psychology department also had a few rooms on the thirteenth floor, almost as far out of the way as possible.

'Huh. The 'Spire Of Remembrance'... and I'm here to regain lost memories. How conveniently ironic. Yeah, I'll probably at least explain it to Axel & Roxas, they'll care, I suppose.' I responded, smiling sorrowfully at Luxord as we walked up the steps into the building.

'I suppose it is somewhat ironic, yes. They will care. Is there some kind of reason that you don't talk to Demyx?' Luxord asked, holding me protectively, as we walked down the central hall, and into the third elevator on our right, as it was the only one currently on this floor.

'You know how I told you that someone hurt me in highschool, and that's why I was so careful with my heart? Well, Demyx was... he was that guy. I know that you look at him, and don't see that, but he's had behaviour therapy, and drugs which were designed to stop him being so violent, and now, he's permanently lazy, and has absolutely no recollection of the event. So, I don't know how to talk to him, because he was horrible to me, but he doesn't remember it...' I replied, falling into silence as I pressed the button that would activate the elevator.

'You know, I think that you should talk to him. If he doesn't remember you really can't bring it up against him, no matter how much you want to.' Luxord reasoned, as the elevator began to spring into life from beneath our feet.

'Yeah... I just feel comfortable talking to him, it feels weird...'

'Well, you can't just ignore him. He's still your friend, right?'

'Um, y-yeah, he is...'

'So, you can't ignore him. And as hard as this, you do have to move on, otherwise you'll _always_ have this image in your head of what he's like. And you'll project that image onto other people. I'll always stand with you Zexy, forever.' Luxord stated, kissing me on the cheek.

'T-Thanks, Luxy. Here's our stop, do you know what the room number is?' I asked innocently as the doors opened, and my eyes were assailed by the pure quantity of black. Now I understood why they tried to shunt the psychologists off to a different floor, everything was covered in mind numbing black, with the walls a perfect white just to contrast.

'This is a very weird floor...' I stated, stepping out of the elevator and looking around, taking in my surroundings.

'It is indeed, but I rather like it. Anyway, we're in room number six, on the hall next to the one next to us.' Luxord responded, as he squeezed my shoulder gently, reassuring me. We walked through the hall to atrium, where there was no receptionist desk like on the first floor, instead there were twelve plinths, each with a name engraved on it, and what type of research they did. I reasoned that those must have been the respective heads of the subsections. Needless to say, I was surprised when I saw a plaque stating 'Ms Namine Remmoy, Head Hypnotherapist' on the second hall to our right. I followed the instructions that were given to me, and went to the sixth door, and before I could knock, I saw the door swing inward, and saw Ms. Remmoy standing inside, smiling at me.

'Well, come on in. You must be Mr. Veirdece, correct? I remember you from the first day. Well, shall we get started then?' I heard Ms. Remmoy say and we were invited inside. The inside was more coloured than the outside, which might be because the outside startled some people. In here we had a normal colour scheme, which was dominated by reds and blues, both of which were pleasing to the eye.

'Ah, thank you, Ms. Remmoy. Is Luxord allowed to stay, I'd u-uh, much prefer it if he was around while we undertook the... hypnotherapy.' I asked, being careful to mind her wishes, as she was the doctor, not me. But she just smiled care freely, and nodded in assent at me.

'Please, call me Namine, there's no need to be so formal here. Now, Mr. Veirdece - may I call you Zexion?' Namine asked, smiling at me cheerfully, as if there were absolutely no doubts at all that this would be a wonderful and pleasant experience.

'Yes, of course, Namine.' I responded courteously, as she led us into her study, which had the classical psychiatrist couch inside, and two soft red chairs, an important looking desk, with all kinds of papers and forms on it, and she sat down on a plush leather chair behind the desk.

'Excellent, please, have a seat, the two of you. Do you know what hypnotherapy is, Zexion?' Namine asked, as we sat down, hands joined with our fingers intertwined, as if we'd never be torn apart.

'I have a mild understanding of it, yes. You put me under, and then you search through my memories to the forefront, where I experience them as if they were reality, no?'

'Yes, that's quite accurate. But, you also experience these memories, but not as if you were looking back at them. You experience them as if you were there, at that age, acting like you do, except you narrate your life. It's like you're a narrator who's also the main character in a story.' She explained, twirling a pen in her fingers.

'I understand. So the emotions will be... heightened.' I responded, understanding her.

'Yes, indeed. You will experience it like you were a child again. Are you _sure_ you want to do it?' She asked, double checking my answer, and my resolve.

'Yes, I want to do it. Please. I don't remember... I remember flashes, only small parts of my past. I want to know, even if there is a reason that I forgot all of this.' I responded, looking down, Luxord slowly stroking my hand. After sitting there quietly for a minute or two, Namine sighed, and relented, opening the door into the next room, and I went in first, but Namine held Luxord back for a second.

'Luxord. You're sure this is his decision?' She asked, and I stood there, heart racing.

'Of course. I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to. And I want to be there with him, so he isn't alone.' I hear Luxord state, and my frown lessened considerably.

'Well, I can allow that. But, you must know... this could change him. Change who _he_ is. Are you sure you can deal with that? It won't happen instantly, but it will happen over time. When we start, he could flashback on his own. Are you absolutely sure?' She asked him, hand on his shoulder. Now I understood her reluctance. I could... change, become different... I won't let it, I swear.

'I can, if he changes, and he's listening to us too. We'll both try to resist this change, won't we, Zexy?' I heard Luxord ask as he walked through the door, and hugged me up close to his face, and kissed me.

'Yes, we will stand up to the tide of change. And we will only succumb mildly, if we do at all. I love you, Luxy. Let's go start this then.' I replied, holding Luxord's hand whilst he let me go lay down on the couch, and he pulled up a chair next to it, and held my hand, whilst Namine came over here, and stood over me.

'Okay, I'm going to put you under. I'm going to shine this light in front of you, and I want you to stare at it, until you want to close your eyes. Then, just let it happen, just let it go, don't focus on this room, but you want to focus on our voices, that is imperative. Understand?' Namine asked, while I just nodded my head, and laid back, trying to get comfortable on the seat, when I turned my head to look at Luxord, who leant over and kissed me deeply.

'Never forget.' He stated, before grazing my cheek with his hand, and I squeezed his other hand with my own, and looked up at the light in front of me. I started to focus on the light, shutting out all other sights, but allowing my other senses to run rampant, as a sort of guide back to where I would be once this was all over. I inhaled Luxord's scent deeply, a lovely cologne mixed with a hint of natural body odour, which made him smell sweet, and also salty at the same time. Then I felt my eyes start to close up, and the room got darker and darker, until I could no longer see anything at all.

I was _alone_.

I waited for what felt like hours, thoughts flurrying through my head, like daggers thrown through the air, cutting it swiftly. I wasn't sure what I would do, as this felt like a point of no return, as if once I crossed this threshold, there would be no turning back, I would change who I am. I tried to hold onto what I was, as I felt scared, and I heard a voice, out of the aether.

'Don't give up, Zexy. We're right here for you. And I'll still love you, even if you change who you are, I'll be with you. This is up to you. I won't choose for you, and I'll still be here after. I love you Zexion. Choose wisely.' I heard a voice say out of the darkness, and I felt a soft wetness on my forehead.

'I love you too, Luxord.' I replied, and I turned around and saw a door behind me, pulsating with white light.

'So, there's a door of light... which means there must be a door to darkness, as well.' I stated, and after turning around there was a door of darkness, it's outline faintly visible, but it was of a different black to that which surrounded me. This black was dark, tainted with evil.

'Zexion... The door to light is back to what you want, back to Luxord and the present day. The door to darkness is the door to your memories, the door to your haunting past. Whatever door you choose, you won't be able to go back into this atrium like area until you experience a complete memory, or wake up. You may change, but you must resist. For all our sakes. Good luck.' I heard Namine say, and then her presence was gone, and I was left alone in this... atrium, as she called it. I walked up to the door to darkness, which was of an ebony pulsating wood, and turned the ornate handle. I could hear crying, and I wanted to find out why, this courage and curiosity had welled up inside me. I opened the door and saw only darkness, which reached out and enveloped me, and I felt instantly afraid.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

I looked around, with a child-like curiosity. I was in a large, moderately empty room, with a large bed I hardly filled, a dresser, and a mirror, along with a massive old bookcase, books spiralling everywhere, some hiding on shelves, some just sitting there stacked, still looking in mint condition. I got up, and felt the pages, and they were so used, they had been read, many many times.

'Zexion! You must not lose yourself here! This is just a memory, and you must hold onto reality! If you don't... you could be lost... forever.' I heard a commanding, yet gentle voice say, and I recalled why I was here. I was not this child, this child was a former self, a mere memory. I was only here to understand what happened. As I walked around the room, I looked into the mirror briefly, and saw a young boy standing there, looking at the bookcase intently. He had a light grey hair that hinted at having some deep blue as well, and he wore a blazer and dress pants.

'Zexion? Zexion? Where _are_ you?' I heard a worried female voice ask, before I saw a red-haired woman walk into the room, red of face as well and out of breath. I had presumed that she was some kind of maid, even though I was not too sure.

'I've been looking for you for quite some time, young man! Your father wants to see you _immediately_, and I am to escort you there. Come along.' I heard her say, which gave me the impression that she was perhaps a nanny. I saw the young boy, whom I must have deduced was merely a younger version of myself. I followed them through the ancient halls, roofs incredibly high, with balconies from a second, and even third level overlooking the main floor.

'Zexy, can you tell me what you see?' I heard Luxord ask, and I reminded myself that I was only to observe, and technically had no place in this space, or time.

'I-I see a younger version of myself, perhaps seven years of age, being escorted to my father's room by a nanny. I'm about to go inside the room now.' I responded shakily, as I was unsure of where this was heading, and I was disturbed about my silence, and seeming look of dread as I approached the door. I, or rather, the younger me walked through the door, and I slipped in behind him as the maid, or perhaps the nanny, opening the door wide for me, even though I could have passed through a mere crack of an opening.

'So, Zexion. I hear that people have been causing trouble for you at school.' I saw the rather gruff looking man, whom I knew to be my father from photos to say. He had grey short hair that always looked ruffled and tousled, as if it had a mind of its own. He also had a large bristly walrus moustache, which was hiding the entrance to his mouth, where a cigar was placed. The younger version of myself just sat there and sighed, looking down at the floor, as if to say that he didn't really know. I felt sorry for him, because he just wanted to read, to be alone, but he couldn't do that, and I realized that I had done this anyway throughout my life.

'Zexion, when I ask you a question, I expect an answer. So, I'm going to ask again, are people causing trouble for you at school?' I heard my father say, any trace of happiness now erased from his voice, and his face grew cold and stern. The younger version of me just sat there in silence, and I bent down and examined him. I - _He_ looked like he wanted to cry, and I was unsure what was happening, though it was likely that the context of this was relevant to a past memory, one that I had not yet uncovered.

'Zexion! Answer me! Why don't you talk to me? ...I'm going to count to ten. If you don't talk to me before then, I'm going to make you talk.' I heard my father say, stepping out of his seat, and walking around to the front of the desk.

'One.' I felt so terrible, and I don't know why he wasn't talking...

'Two.' I bent down to look at myself, and saw tears welling up in the pools of his eyes.

'Three.' I felt like I wanted to comfort him, and tried to extend an arm to him, but my hand merely passed through him.

'Four.' The situation was tense, and I could read something else in his eyes...

'Five.' Was it anger? Or was it perhaps fear?

'Six.' I saw the boy curl his hands up into fists, and try to remain calm.

'Seven.' The tension is the room was so thick, I felt claustrophobic and scared. I saw the anger in his eyes diminish.

'Eight.' His eyes widened with fear, and the whole room reeked with it, permeating every orifice, it's stench foul.

'Nine. Is there something you want to say, Zexion?' I heard him say, something other than numbers, but his voice grew colder the higher the number he stated. The smaller boy was crying, and I could tell he was preparing himself for whatever his father might do to him. I was unsure as to why he - as to why I wasn't talking. Was what happened at school that terrible? Or was I just trying to be independent, trying to deal with problems on my own? If that was the case, I was quite proud of who I was, and also quite worried for him, as this could've hurt him - hurt me, mentally.

'Ten. You asked for this, Zexion, by not talking. You should always do what you're told, and always respond when told to. So, now you must be punished for not doing what I told you to do.' I heard my father say, and I was appalled as to the amount of control he had over my life, as to the amount of power he had. And then I understood the boy's fear. My face turned pallid white in a second, all attempts at being an observer were over, and I attempted to stop my father by standing in between him and my younger self, but, as I was just an apparition, a fake being that did not belong here, he stepped right through me, and toward the boy – toward me.

'Last chance, Zexion. are you going to talk, or am I going to have to _make _you talk?' I heard the father say, as he advanced toward me dominantly, and stepped right through me, causing me to shudder. I saw the younger boy retreat further into his chair as he tried to escape the fate that lay before him, but it was inevitable that the father would succeed, he was taller, faster and stronger than myself, and I think the younger version of myself knew this as well, as he tried to resist when my father lightly grabbed him, and shook his hand off, but then gave up completely when my father wrenched him to the ground. I completely understood what was happening, and it scared me, that my own father would do this to me. Fathers were meant to be caring, and kind and while he was on business trips...

He wasn't on a business trip. Why _wasn't _he on a business trip? Was this one of his gaps between trips? I didn't think it was, as by my younger self's responses, this had been a regular event in his life. If so, then was everything I had remembered about them a lie? I felt terrible, and powerless, unable to help the small child. I saw my father raise his hand in anger, and bring it crashing down upon my face, which was accompanied by a deep grunt, and a small whimper from myself. I instinctively reached up and touched my own face, which was so smooth and unscarred, I had wondered how I escaped these ordeals. My father, if anyone could call them that after seeing this, then punted me across the room, where I hit the wall and slid down to the bottom, still not making a sound. I understood what the boy was trying to do, he was trying to escape the pain, trying to escape to his imagination, where he was in control...

The father then walked up toward the boy and pushed him over the desk, and slapped him, slapped me, many times, and I could already see the bruises beginning to form. I turned away, I couldn't stand anymore of this terror, and that's when I felt the darkness coalesce around me, enveloping me in its embrace, and I was back in this atrium, between the two doors. But... it was different this time. Whilst before it was fully black, except for the soft light of the door to light, now there was a black and white checkerboard flooring pattern that linked up the two doors. It was little more than a short hallway that met in the middle with another, perpendicular holiday, which at this point, led to nothing except black. I turned and saw the door to the light, and the door swung open slowly, the light spilling out everywhere, enveloping me, and I no longer felt afraid.

I was no longer alone.

I opened my eyes, and saw a vaguely familiar environment. The walls were a red, with white curtains drawn out, allowing the light to spill in the room. I then, almost instantly felt, warm big arms around me, and I had suddenly recalled what had happened. Luxord. Namine. The memory. My father...

'Zexy, I'm so ecstatic you're back, I was so worried for you... You were tossing and turning, and looked like you were in pain, so Namine pulled you out...' I heard Luxord whisper, his head buried into my shoulder, and I comforted him my wrapping my small, weak arms around his body, barely reached around him, but he was also pushing one of my arms around the couch.

'Luxord... I love you, _so much_. This, if anything, has made me open my eyes for the first time. I'm not as naive as I used to be. But, that hasn't changed how I feel for you. _Nothing_ will change that.' I whispered back, and pushed him slightly away so I could kiss him. I was kissing him, deeply, when I realized Namine was still there. I pulled away shyly, face coated in a vermillion shade, and Luxord understood and pulled away as well.

'So, Zexion, can you tell us what happened, what you remembered?' I heard her ask gently.

'Well, I was in what I guessed to be my younger self's bedroom, and I'm pretty sure I was around six or seven years old at the time, and a woman collected me, she may have been old enough to be my mother, but she had bright red hair, so I won't forget her in a hurry. Anyway, she took me to my father, who wasn't on a business trip. He asked whether people had been annoying me at school, and I didn't speak, so he... he... he _beat_ me...' I started, keeping calm, before unravelling at the seams and breaking down, and Luxord was there and I cried into his chest, rather than the floor.

'It's alright Zexy, I'm here.' he stated as he ruffled my hair, and after I finished crying, I smiled weakly up at him.

'Was there anything... unusual that you think might warrant mentioning?' Namine asked sweetly.

'Come to, uh, think of it, I didn't talk at all... And my reactions seemed like this had happened multiple times. But, I always thought my parents were away on business trips quite frequently... I don't understand...' I sobbed, sniffling all the while.

'Zexion, it may be possible that those memories you are recalling, of your past life... are false ones. People who have undergone trauma do try to cover up that trauma with false memories, it's a sort of protection against remembering. It is possible, and highly probable, that the remainder of your memories will be like this. Have you remembered anything else apart from that one memory?' I heard Namine explain, and I was thinking. Why would I do that? Why would I cover up the past? I understood, but still...

'I have a few others, similar in nature, but that was to be expected... correct?' I asked, assuming that the memories were linked in some way.

'Yes, that would make sense. There are 'key memories', the memories that serve as the barrier. If we forcibly remember those, the other memories will flood back as well. It will take time, however. You may get random times where you are caught in a memory, and you just start remembering things. However, you can't do the 'key memories' without my help.' Namine explained, as I stood up, and we walked over to the door.

'I understand. I take it, that this is it for now?' I asked, cautiously.

'For now, yes. My next slot for you is Sunday morning, please be punctual, and then you can get on with your regular life. Thank you, and I shall see you on Sunday.' Namine stated, ushering us out into the hallway, before I could ask any questions.

'Well, that was indeed interesting. So, what time is it now?' Luxord asked, smiling at me.

'Oh come on, Luxord, you have a nice silver watch on, and you don't even know the time?' I bantered playfully, as we walked into the other hall with the elevators.

'Okay, I agree with you there, that was pretty silly. The time is... 1:30pm. We have a half-hour until we actually have a class. So, I suppose what I'm getting at, is... what do you want to do, my sexy Zexy?' Luxord asked mischievously, which caused me to blush a deep scarlet.

'U-uh, I don't know, maybe just sit in the library... What do you want to do, my sexy Luxy?' I asked, feeling quite self-conscious now that he had called _me_ sexy. I didn't understand how he could've possibly interpreted that...

'Well, I think the library sounds wonderful, nice and quiet for us to talk and think. You seem deep in thought, are you okay, or perhaps still ruminating over the hypnotherapy?' Luxord asked carefully, as he had guessed that whatever I was thinking about would be a touchy subject.

'I'm, uh, I'm alright. It isn't the hypnotherapy that I'm thinking about. It's what you said... that you think I'm sexy... I just don't...' I stated, looking down as we got into the elevator.

'Awww, Zexion... You know I love you, and you should know by now what I think of you. What I don't understand... is why you don't think the same...' Luxord stated, cuddling me into his chest, and nuzzling the side of his face against my hair.

'Because, I'm not sexy... if I was sexy, I'd have abs, I'd have muscles... I don't have any of that. I'm not sexy.' I stated as the elevator passed the sixth floor, still going down.

'Because, Zexion... beauty isn't just physical. It's mental, and emotional. You're one of the most intelligent people I know, getting into this course, as a first-offer entry, as the first first-offer person! That's amazing, I don't know anyone else who could do that. Zexy, I love you, and I love your mind, all it's intricacies, all of your emotional depth, and your physique. I love your physique, I don't want someone with abs, and muscles, I don't want someone like you, I want you, I want to hold you close, I want to keep you safe, I want to kiss you, to cuddle with you, and nothing, nothing can stop that.' Luxord stated, as he pulled away from me before looking down at me, kissing me deeply and fully on the lips, just as the elevator door opened for the first floor.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Come on Roxas, there isn't far to go now!' Axel shouted, as he was running out of the class down to the car park. Around ten seconds later, a wheezing and spluttering Roxas followed suit, albeit looking slightly less physically skilled, but in actuality, this was because Axel thumped him a little too hard to start off with.

'W-wait u-up, Axel!' Roxas wheezed, before reaching the car park, where a smug Axel was standing, leaning against his car, whilst Roxas got there, and leant over, hands on knees wheezing and puffing, and Axel came up to him, picked him up and kissed him.

'Want me to kiss it better, Roxas?' Axel asked, inquisitive of Roxas' response.

'Well, if you so desire, go ahead, kiss me.' Roxas stated, rather unindicative of his true nature.

'I believe, that I already have. But, I'll do it again, because I love you.' Axel replied cheerfully, kissing Roxas full on the lips, and whilst one hand was supporting Roxas against his chest, the other was opening the car door behind him. Once he had opened the car door, he pulled away from Roxas slightly, and deposited him in the car, and then Axel himself clambered in. It was quite nice, and snug, which was how Axel liked his vermillion Beetle.

'Roxas, you have the map, right?' Axel asked, just double-checking that Roxas knew where they were going, because he sure as hell had no idea.

'Yes, I have the map; it'd be only mildly pointless if I _didn't_ have the map.' Roxas stated sarcastically, smiling and shaking his head at Axel, as he started up the engine.

'Hey, I'm just checking, you've forgotten things before now, and seeing as we aren't coming back here for the day, I am just checking that you have everything, and that we aren't missing anything.'

'Well, in that case, yes, we have absolutely everything we need. Now, we should go. You need to take the second left, followed by a third exit on the second roundabout on that road.' Roxas stated, having studied the map closely in their lunch break, whilst plotting with Axel. Marluxia had been trying to engage in pleasant conversation with Demyx, and from the looks of things, and where his head was on the table, Demyx was trying to sleep, without much success it seemed. As soon as their next class had started, Marluxia picked up Demyx and carried him to the next class, whilst we were laughing at Demyx's panicked reaction.

'Okay, though you're likely going to have to repeat that, you know. I don't have the best head for memory, but there are some things I _do_ remember, quite intently indeed. And those things... those things I will never forget.' Axel stated, taking the second left on the road that Roxas had said he should.

'Well, I remember those things, and that was quite sweet... so something must obviously be wrong. Is it, or are you just changing into this sweet person, which I love as much as the other you?' Roxas stated smirking.

'Why do you instantly assume that something is wrong? Nothing is wrong, things couldn't be _better_, Roxas! I love you, deeply and forever, and you should know this by now, that sometimes I become soppy, because I do love you just that much. You should accept that, as a part of me that I rarely show, but feel as though I can when I'm around you. And what do you mean, 'the other me'?' Axel stated, brows knitted in confusion as to Roxas' words.

'I know that, and I do accept that. I'm just messing with you, that's all. I'll always love you as well, Axel. Well, the other you is the really good sex hound, who seems to desire sex with a voracious appetite, but only with me, of course.' Roxas smirked pointing at the roundabout that Axel was to take the third exit on.

'Ah, don't you worry Roxas, that sexual fiend still has some life in him yet!' Axel smirked, chuckling to himself as he went around the roundabout.

'Okay then, I believe you. You need to take the fifth left, and then the plot number is... number one-hundred and four.' Roxas stated, looking at the map intently for deciphering the house number written in small print above the plot they were travelling to.

'Okay then, you look out the right side, and tell me when you spot it, okay?' Axel responded, already predicting Roxas' response.

'Axel, it's an abandoned two storey building that's pretty big. How _can't _you notice it, honestly?' Roxas stated, pointing out the side of the window, and Axel slowed down, and parked on the left side of the road, before getting out and observing the building.

It was an ancient building, with an old lock to reinforce this fact. The lock had a massive keyhole, and it was holding two ancient gates shut. The building had two massive arches in the centre of the yard before getting up to the front door. The house had crumbling bricks that looked like the top floor could come crashing down in an instant, along with its wide open windows.

'Axel... You're looking on the wrong side of the road...' Roxas stated sheepishly, tugging at Axel's arm, who turned around, and having registered what Roxas had stated, breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank god, I really didn't want to have a restaurant, that looked like some creepy building from a third-rate horror movie. Instead... we get the building across the road from it. Just great. Well, it looks in better condition...' Axel trailed off cynically, as he examined this new building, the actual building they were going to be using. It was fairly plain, being a building that looked like it would've been great open... if they lived in the eighties. Axel could see this relatively tall building, which looked somewhat squat as well, as if it was immovable, and no-one was going to get rid of it, becoming a restaurant, he could see it if he had optimism and forward planning, but he could see it.

'So, uh, Roxas, how much does this cost?' Axel asked, wary of pricings already, as he knew they had to be successful, and make a profit.

'Not a cent. The university pays for everything prior to opening, and then after it opens, we start to pay.' Roxas replied, smiling as he walked onto the plot, Axel following warily behind.

'Let's have a look inside, eh, Roxas?' Axel asked, turning the door handle, and saw quite a few faded end tables that could to with a touch up of paint, the walls being quite bland with paint; but he was sure Roxas had plans for that anyway. It was definitely spacious, and having already been a restaurant prior to their endeavour, it had all the spaces, rooms and other such things set up. He even spied a set of stairs that led down. He motioned for Roxas to come closer and see what it was, and they walked down the stairs together, hands linked. Roxas was the first to see what the room was, it was a storage room for all the frozen food and other such items that may be kept in there.

'So, we even have a storage room down here, this is pretty cool. Want to go and sign off on it together, Roxas?' Axel asked, feeling quite proud of his boyfriend, his choice of venue, his sensibility, and his pure love that he had for Axel, love that Axel reciprocated fully, and he truly meant it, with every fibre of his being.

'Of course, Axel.' Roxas replied, and then two of them walked out of the building, and drove to the solicitor's office, and were still in good moods when they left the building two hours later.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'So, Luxord, what do you want to do tonight?' I asked, as they walked out of their final class for the day. I felt a massive burden release off my shoulders, but while the ghost of this burden was still there, it was easy to ignore, and easy to relax, at least for now.

'Well, my little lovebucket, it is _completely_ up to you. Would you like to have a night in, or a night out?' Luxord asked, holding me close as his arm was warm upon my shoulder, and his hand warm upon my chest.

'I'm not entirely sure what 'lovebucket' means, but I can only assume that it is a positive thing. I don't really want to go out, I want to stay inside, but I'm not too sure what to do... I do have some incredibly nerdy board games at home, if you'd like?' I asked, feeling only slightly like a blathering idiot, which was probably more accurate than I gave myself credit for.

'Well, my mind is pretty tired at this point in the day, so perhaps a simpler board game would be in order? Or perhaps one to stimulate the mind; I've always loved an excellent game of Scrabble...' Luxord suggested as we passed the fountain to the car, and I felt myself taken by his suggestion.

'I do have a Scrabble set, at home, actually, perhaps we could play a game? I believe your vocabulary to more diversified than mine, so you should be able to win, quite easily.' I replied, snuggling into him as we walked down the steps to the Mini.

'Ah, but vocabulary level does not necessarily mean that you will win the game, luck, and chance have plenty to do with it. So, I find it more of an equal balance between us two, we are evenly matched in this game. Scrabble is always fun, anyway.' Luxord responded, as he opened the car door for me to get in.

'That is an excellent point indeed, Scrabble can be _quite_ mentally stimulating and exhausting, but it is fun, and at the end of the day, that is what it is all about.' I responded as Luxord got in the car, and we started to drive off.

'Indeed. I love you Zexion, very much so, and I do hope that if I do fall asleep due to the fact that we've had many late nights in the past few days, that you will wake me up, so we can sleep together, please?' Luxord asked, putting on his puppy dog eyes, and I could not resist that face, or any face he makes.

'Of course, and the same applies to me, I am feeling rather tired...' I yawned, and chuckled at the timing of that yawn, and we promptly arrived at the house.

'Xion will be moving out soon, I think.' I stated, causing Luxord to nod in agreement, at which point I turned around and stared at him.

'Of course I knew about it, why do you think I sent you out yesterday night? I _knew_ that she was close to finding a place to stay that didn't disturb you, that didn't disturb us. She knows how close we are, and she wants to give us the opportunity to get closer. Besides, she's smart, and she knows what she's doing, don't worry about her. She's been independent for years already, this is just the final step for her.' Luxord stated, in the air of someone who knew much, yet spoke little.

'So, when did you become so wise?' I asked, chortling to myself in that he had adopted both Xion's, and my way of speaking so quickly.

'Since I met you, of course, Zexy.' Luxord responded, his face serious. I looked up at him curiously, and he bent down and kissed me, his face alight with passion, as was mine, yet we had enough self-control left not to jump each other. I was surprised as to how we were managing, but managed we did. I slowly pulled away, feeling more than a tinge of regret as I did so, and I looked up into his pleading eyes before kissing him one more time and getting out of the car.

'Zexy, I'm sorry, you must _hate_ me for what I'm doing to you, and then providing no kind of outlet for it. I'm sorry.' Luxord said, getting out of the car, looking sadly at me. I just shook my head, and hugged him tightly.

'I could say the exact same thing about you, Luxy. So don't worry, I'm more concerned about your sexual urges than mine, I never used to deal with mine anyway, and they were so infrequent I just really did not see the point.' I responded, holding him tight against me.

'I always got rid of mine... in a horrible way, especially when you're living with Larxene, she just tries to publicize everything. There is a point, and that is that they can feel good. So, you've never done anything...' Luxord asked, burying his face into my hair.

'That's terrible! Can't we arrest her, or something? No, I've never done anything at all. Have you, done anything... with another?' I asked, horrified at what Larxene made him do, and I definitely didn't expect her to make him do that...

'Not with anyone willingly, no, never. Larxene was pretty cruel, but I managed to get out of it, most times, and it made me feel _terrible_. I'm sorry if this lowers what you think of me...' Luxord stated, and I got what he was hinting at. She had forced him to have sex with other women... That was beyond disgusting, that was a form of rape. I had half a mind to go and drag Luxord & Larxene to the police station, so Luxord could give evidence as to what Larxene had done, and put her away for quite some time.

'Luxord, that's terrible, and it would _never_ lower how I perceive you, never ever _ever_. I love you, and I always will. I'm tempted to report her to the police... but I won't do it if it hurts you. I would never do that to you. Surely your father knows this?' I asked, kissing Luxord warmly, and holding him in a consoling manner, while my mind comprehended the fact that Larxene had made him do these things...

'Thank you, Zexy, I had hoped that you wouldn't hate me, and I am glad that you do not. It would hurt me, dredging up those memories, but _surely_ the same must be said for you, especially if what you experienced today was any indication of what is to come. You truly are courageous, even if you don't realise it. He doesn't know, she was very good at hiding any evidence, and planning things under his nose, and he never suspected a thing, even to this day. In fact... I believe I'm having a dinner with him... and Larxene... on Sunday. Want to come, and keep me sane and loved?' Luxord proposed, and I felt ecstatic. Meeting his familial relations, while I already knew of them, and had met them prior to now separately, seemed like an absolutely wonderful thing to do. Not only would I be spending the night with Luxord, but I would also be able to protect him from Larxene as well.

'I would never hate you, none of it was your fault, and I love you, why would I ever hate you? Why do you assume that the other memories are worse than the one I have currently have reacquired? ...I'm not courageous, that's you, protecting me from everything, and staying around to love me, regardless of what I do, or if I change. I will definitely come, there is no way I wouldn't.' I stated, kissing him on the lips.

'Thank you, Zexy, I literally have no idea what I would do without you. I assume that they are worse than the ones you have reacquired, because Namine had told me that she would start with the easier memories, the less painful ones. I can only hope that she had got it wrong, because otherwise... if she hasn't... you're in for even worse tribulations and memories than the ones you have reobtained. Thank you for accepting my proposition, I love you Zexy, forever no matter _what_ happens.' Luxord stated, one hand supporting my back, and the other cradling the back f my head as he bent down to kiss me, and I leant forward into the kiss, before pulling away, and deciding that we should probably go inside, so we walked from the edge of the car across to the front door of the house, where I opened the door and went inside, and placed my bag down on the hook next to the door.

'Xion? Are you home?' I asked as I made my way into the kitchen, my stomach being quite hungry, demanding some kind of sustenance, otherwise I wasn't going to do very well at this game of Scrabble, this competition Luxord and I were to have. I then saw a note upon the kitchen fridge, and took it off from underneath one of the fridge magnets that were there. I read it as follows:

_Dear Zexion & Luxord,_

_Yes, as you may have guessed, this __is__ Xion. I've decided that I don't want to mooch off of you two any longer. I have found quite a nice, quaint home to live in, and it suits my needs and wants quite nicely. I do not feel sorrow for leaving you two, as I am only around ten minutes away, so you can still see me when you want to. That house you took me to last, Zexion, last night, is the house that I currently reside in. I love the both of you so much, and Luxord, you are like a brother to me. You both deserve each other. Yes Zexion, I suppose this some kind of approval from me. The main reason I didn't want to overstay my welcome, was that I didn't want to continually push you two apart from each other. You both have given me so much, that I feel like if I didn't give something back, I would overflow with gratefulness and love for you both. So, the main reason is that I can actually allow you two to act how you wish, without having to worry about what I was doing, or where I was, which you two were __evidently__ thinking about this morning, hahaha. So, whilst I know you two really do care about me, I will truly be fine, and I just want you to be happy. The second point as to why I wanted to leave, was that I felt I was barring your relationship from moving on to the 'next step', as it were, __also__ as shown to me by your states of undress this morning. I don't want to be a barrier to that, and I also really, really don't want to hear any of it. That's why I'm moving really, because I knew you two were going to do it someday, and someday __soon__, from the state of things. All I want, is for you two to be happy. So, Zexion? Please let loose a bit, don't be so uptight, just relax and go with the flow, no-one's going to hurt you. And Luxord? You better be gentle, or you will feel the weight of my wrath bearing down on you. So, have fun guys, and I __will__ see you around._

_Love,  
>Xion.<em>

Zexion was somewhat saddened, yet he also felt quite free, and calm. Xion may be gone, but they will still hang out, especially as he knows where she lives, and where she works, and that they will both remain great friends.

'Oh, what's that, Zexy?' Luxord asked as he came into the room, and I showed him the letter, before opening the door to her guest room. I saw that she had packed up everything, but she had left two presents, wrapped up, one in a misty grey that seemed to obscure a different image, and one with many, many clocks on it. I walked back into the room with them, and gave Luxord the one with the clock print on it.

'So, Xion's left... At least she still lives around here, I quite liked her. She was also really quite funny. What's this? A present from Xion, well, I wonder what it could be?' Luxord asked, and I did have an inkling as to what it could be. I had a very good idea as to what mine was. Luxord unwrapped his, and it was a new set of cards, but they didn't have conventional decks, nor did they have conventional backings to them. They were actually two decks, one of normal playing cards, but with different symbols representing spades, clubs, diamonds and hearts, their backs being those of the symbol of his earring, and on the cover of my book. The other deck of cards was a set of Tarot cards, with the same ornately designed backing. I wondered how much it must have cost to make those, but I was glad that Luxord was smiling gleefully at his present.

'I love it so much, I'll use it every day! Open your present, Zexy, and see what you got!' Luxord exclaimed happily, sounding like a child in a candy store with all the money in the world. I started to unwrap my present, though I was fairly sure what it would be. As I unwrapped it, I started to chuckle at Xion's odd sense of humour that she had. After years, of what I presumed must have consisted of silence, and I have recently started socializing majorly, she buys me a massive blank book, with a lovely curved spine and everything, which had caught my eye since last year, and expects _me_ to keep a _diary_ in it? I laughed at her sheer audacity, and the irony of my present.

'She bought me this book, which I had been eyeing up for years, to write in, and know she buys it for me. Hahaha, I must agree, it is a wonderful book.' I stated, smiling up at Luxord who seemed puzzled, and kissed me deeply.

'Yes, but you have to say, it is a very ornately designed and amazing book. I like it already, you really should keep a diary in it, and you know it would be absolutely wonderful. I love you, Zexy.' Luxord stated, kissing me deep upon the lips.

'And I love you too. Let's get this Scrabble thing on then, huh?' I countered, and we set up, ready to play, matching our wits and words against each other's, in a brutal competition, to the death of the tile bag.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

Roxas was standing on Axel's porch, waiting for him to come outside. He'd already knocked, so all Axel had to do know was open the door. He wasn't entirely sure why he was as nervous as he was for the proceedings of tonight. Though, he mused, everyone must get nervous when they take their significant other on a date, even if they had known their significant other for nearly three years now. He knew that he loved Axel, and he also knew that Axel loved him, so this date wasn't really reaffirming that, nor was it merely an excuse to get it out of the way so they could have sex. No, it was really more of a chance for them to get together, have some fun, and be carefree, for at least one night before returning to the pressures of school, and putting that mask up that they wore. Roxas didn't really like being too open about their relationship, as he was fairly wary of what other people thought, because he knew that other people would take out what they thought on him, no-one would ever do it on Axel, as he was quite tough and self-dependent, whereas Roxas was quite weak and more of an intellectual than a physical person, but Roxas wouldn't change who he was. If he changed who he was, he wouldn't be seeing Axel.

'Hey Roxy, how're you doing?' Axel asked, as he opened the door, kissed Roxas and ruffled through his hair a little.

'I'm good, and you better but some more clothes on, because we're going out.' Roxas stated, as they walked inside. Axel knew Roxas wouldn't approve of him going out in his ripped denim shorts and nothing else, because that wasn't really very gentlemanly. Nor was it very appropriate, especially where some of those rips were on those shorts.

'Oh, we're going out, are we? What type of place are we going to?' Axel asked as they went upstairs into Axel's bedroom. Axel had a pretty large, spacious house, mainly because it had an upstairs floor, and that no-one else lived here, so Axel was alone, which made the house seem even larger than it originally was.

'We're going out, to the bowling alley. So, just dress casual. I just want to have some fun together, escape the pressure of school, all that stuff.' Roxas stated, and looked at himself in a mirror, making sure he was casual enough. He was wearing a light red shirt, that could be termed pink, as it was a red that had faded with a white, creating a sort of pinkish hue, which _was_ the result of mixing Axel's clothes with Roxas' one week. Roxas didn't mind too much, he liked this shade he was wearing. He was also wearing a chequered jacket, and a pair of deep blue jeans, darker than his eyes, but still somehow bright.

'Ah, makes sense! Well, I'm all ready to go, _my love_, so shall we depart?' Axel asked, as he came bounding down the stairs, nearly falling over himself in the effort to get down there as fast as he could. He was wearing a red sweater that he had rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black jeans, that weren't midnight, but definitely not grey either, perhaps a deep grey as opposed to a black.

'Yes, I am ready as well, Axel, let's go.' Roxas replied, unable to come up with a name for his boyfriend that didn't sound too corny. But, he truly did love him, but sometimes he had self-doubt as to whether he loved him back, or whether he cared what happened. But, at the same time, he knew that Axel would care, no matter what happened to Roxas, because he _loved _Roxas, just like Roxas would be there for Axel whenever he needed it.

'Awesome! Are you alright, Roxas? I haven't been to the bowling alley in around a year!' Axel exclaimed loudly as they got into Axel's car, as Roxas was dropped off by Demyx, who was busy 'working on his music assignment'. Demyx usually didn't come up with excuses to sleep, though, so maybe he actually _was_ working on his assignment... That idea seemed so radical to Roxas, that he instantly dismissed it out of pure lunacy.

'Yeah, I'm okay. In fact, I'm a little worried about Demyx... Well, that's not entirely true. I'm not _worried_, but I am... wondering what his current state of mind is. He actually told me he was working on his music assignment today. Not sleeping. I nearly fell on the floor, I don't think I've heard him say the words 'working' and 'assignment' together in the same sentence... ever!' Roxas exclaimed, voicing the thoughts in his head, without called Demyx a lunatic, or telling Axel exactly how his outfit made him feel... or the fact that he was rather intrigued as to why Axel hadn't been to the bowling alley in such a long time.

'Hahaha, that's almost insane, I don't think Demyx will last five minutes! Well, maybe it's to do with this Marluxia kid... What do you think of him, anyway?' Axel asked, as he pulled up close to the bowling alley, as the nearest parking spot was a few minutes' drive from his house, and that that same parking was also around a five minute walk to the bowling alley.

'Hahaha, I'll check up on Demyx after we've bowled a game. Marluxia... I dunno. I think he's a good kid, but if there was something off about him... we'd feel it, right?' Roxas asked as he got out of the car, Axel quickly following suit, accompanied by a large stretch.

'True enough.' Axel replied, holding Roxas close, as even though this neighbourhood, even a fair while away from their primary school and high school, this area still had a moderate level of crime around the place, that really needed to be cleaned up.

'I bet I'll beat you in the game; especially seeing as you haven't bowled for a year.' Roxas stated after the silence that accompanied them to the lights of the bowling centre, and inside it was even brighter, as if it were high noon on a sunny day.

'Oh, is this how it goes, is it? Well, bring it on, Roxy!' Axel stated competitively as Roxas paid for a game, and they picked up their bowling balls and headed for the alley. Roxas bowled his first ball, and got a strike, and gave Axel a 'so-you-were-saying?' look, and then it was Axel's turn to bowl. Axel, with his height and long thin arms, rolled the ball fast, but it also curved quite quickly to the right, and into the gutter. And again. And again. And again. This continued for around five frames, Axel feeling incredibly sheepish while Roxas was consistently getting strikes and spares.

'Alright Roxas, how do I do it?' Axel asked, in a high whiny voice at the start of the sixth frame, and Roxas chuckled at him, before standing up behind him.

'What you do when you throw, is you curve your hand around your body, as if to hug yourself... or me. What you need to do is throw the ball and leave your arm where it is, or raise it straight upward, _don't_ curve it as you release the ball, otherwise you get spin. Go on, give it a try, and don't angle your hand!' Roxas stated, holding Axel's hand in demonstration as he showed Axel how to play properly. Axel then rolled the ball down and knocked down five pins, and smiled widely, before hugging Roxas tightly, as tight as he was holding the ball. Roxas smiled, and then bowled a strike, and expected Axel to hug him, but Axel looked away disdainfully. He knew he shouldn't but he felt really selfish. Why couldn't _he_ throw like that? As if reading his mind, Roxas went up to him and comforted him.

'Axel, the only thing different between me and you, is where we throw the ball. If you aim the ball at a different set of pins, or at where I am, you'll get higher and higher scores, and eventually get strikes and spares consistently.' Roxas explained, and over the next five frames, both Axel's mood and his score improved dramatically. Axel got a strike for his last shot, and was over the moon with what he got, even though it was a fairly low score, it was high for the last five frames he actually scored in, compared with Roxas' near perfect score.

'Well, that was fun, Roxas. Thanks for teaching me how to bowl, and... I'm sorry for acting like a dick. So, are you going to check on Demyx for us?' Axel asked, smiling at Roxas sweetly, kissing him gently.

'I think I will. I love you, Axel. I'll see you in a minute, okay?' Roxas stated, kissing Axel, before pulling away, and getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling Demyx's number.

'_Hey Rox, how're you?'_ Demyx asked happily, and Roxas could hear music in the background.

'Oh, I'm doing good, I think I'm about to start setting off home. How're you, and how's your assignment coming along?' Roxas asked, Axel standing behind him holding him into his chest.

'_I'm actually doing it, yes, and Marluxia is helping too, we're collaborating. Don't worry, he isn't here. But, yeah, you don't have to come home if you don't want to, not yet.'_ Demyx stated understandingly, and Roxas was actually surprised that Demyx was working on his assignment, and with Marluxia was involved as well impressed him, and judging from Axel's looks, him as well.

'Okay, I'll come home later then. Have fun, and say hi to Marluxia for me. Bye, Demyx!' Roxas stated, smiling as he could stay longer with Axel.

'_I will, and have fun and let loose, I know you want to! I'll see you later, bye!'_ Demyx replied before hanging up, and Roxas turned around and kissed Axel on the lips.

'Want to learn how to play bowling a bit better, Axel?' Roxas asked, twirling with his hair, as Axel had plenty enough hair to do that with.

'Sure, Roxas! I'll beat you someday!' Axel stated, a glint in his eyes, as they both tried to outdo each other, both competitively as friends, and having general fun and love as boyfriends.

_d.b.b:d.d:b.b.d_

'Hey, that one word was the only thing that made you win!' I protested, feeling mock affront as to Luxord's _exceptional_ Scrabble skills. It wasn't a game of chance, just as I had predicted, Luxord won. I really did enjoy myself, however, and putting down some pretty hard words like 'paranoia' and 'attractiveness' were pretty good.

'Well, it was the quadruple letter tile for 'Q', and the quadruple word score for the same word, 'Quark' that allowed me to win. You do need a fair bit of strategy, to build the words in the way that works best, as well as putting them in such an arrangement that you can put the words that work best for you down.' Luxord responded, smiling and kissing me. It was so _hard_ to pretend to be angry at him, he was just so loveable, and so charming that being angry or frustrated just didn't work against him.

'Well, I suppose that it could be down to chance. In which case, you must be able to manipulate luck very easily. You lucky person.' I responded, kissing him and hugging him tightly.

'I am lucky when it comes to games, but life is more difficult. But, right now, I am very lucky. Because I have something which no-one else does. I have _you_.' Luxord responded, as I laid into his chest, and he ruffled with my hair, his soft beard leaning against my face, which felt wonderfully warm.

'And I am indeed lucky as well, because I have _you_, my sweet man. Perhaps we should pack up this game, and make our way to bed?' I asked, leaning against him, and I could fall asleep at any moment.

'Yes, you are right. I could fall asleep right now, but the comfort of a bed does sound more appealing than standing up, I must admit. Come on, if you tilt the board, all the tiles will slide into the bag, okay?' Luxord asked, and I nodded, and picked up the board while pointing it at the bag which he held, and all the tiles slid into the bag.

'Huh. Neat trick, Luxy. I love you. I'll put this in the bedroom, and then we can go to bed, right?' I asked, as I put the tiles and board into the box and picked up the lid, ready to put it on top.

'Thanks, Zexy. Yeah, we can go to bed, come on, _love_, let's go.' Luxord stated, smiling at me, and I put the lid on the box, and leant against him whilst putting the box on the top of my shelf of my third bookshelf, and I crawled into bed beside Luxord, and snuggled up against his warmth, and was ready for a great night's sleep.

'I love you, Zexy.' Luxord whispered, before getting settled beside me.

'And I love you too, Luxy.' I replied, smiling as I fell asleep, the smile remaining on my face for the whole night.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, this was really, really long, wasn't it?<br>I hope you all liked it, and I could've put more in but I didn't want to make it, well, _too_ long.  
>Tell what you think, by hitting the review button everyone, please?<p>

It might be longer until my next chapter. But, everyone review, and I'll write faster!

Until next time, may all your stories be good ones – CloudOfDarkness'sProtege


End file.
